I Don't Do Clean
by Merryneko
Summary: "So I'm running from these stupid kids who want to beat me up and I bump into some old man and I dump all of the little Earl's tea, to pay it back I have to work at his mansion, so not cool." A normal kid, or so they think, but what is the child really? REVIEW, SHARE, COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the old London streets trying to get away from the guys who were trying to beat me up. I ran as fast as I could and down to an alley, "Dammit, a dead end." I turned around and standing there were 3 boys no more than maybe 2 or 3 years older than me. They walked up to me in no rush as I backed away from them till I hit the back, I looked behind me then back forward where I got a punch to the face by the oldest kid, Jim, he grabbed my shirt and threw me on the ground and started to kick me and the others joined in. After they were over he spit on me, "Stupid kid, don't come around us again."

and his friends did the same then walked off. I was surprised I could stand up but I did, *Stupid boys need to stop fighting damn strangers.* I thought dusting myself off. I walked to the end of the alley and stared out, *Good no ones coming.* and I ran out through the streets trying to keep my head low till another group of kids who hated me saw me. I began to run faster as they started to pick up but as I did I didn't notice the man in front of me caring a crate of tea I suppose. I bumped in and he dropped it and the whole thing busted and tea was everywhere, "Hey you little brat what the hell do you think your doing?!" he yelled grabbing my shirt collar and bringing me close to his face. Commence sarcasm, 3, 2, 1, "Oh well you see I thought I'd just run into someone for fun even though there were guys chasing after me, trying to see how many people I can anger here till I get killed." and I smirked. The mans frown grew if that was possible and he threw me on the ground, "That tea was for Earl Phantomhive damn brat." but as he said that I was slowly making my escape till I bumped into the kids one grabbed my wrist and punched me in the face then pushed me away and I bumped into a tall man in a black suit, *A butler?* I looked up and he looked down. I quickly rushed away from him, I mean I was laying on him, and turned back to face him but one the kids grabbed my wrist again,

"Hey were the one you should be paying attention to not some old man."

"I'm sorry Little Pim, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." but that just got me a punch in the face.

"My name isn't Little Pim."

"Your right I guess it's not but you get angry way to fast, one day you'll punch the wrong person and pyu, your dead." I smirked again.

"Tch!" and he hit me again square in the face, "Stupid kid."

"Hey you boys stop it I can't have blood around here!" said the man who had the tea, the butler and him were talking trying to agree to something. As Little Pim went to hit me again, ignoring the man, I ducked and pushed him a side, forcing him to let go and falling face first to the ground. One of his friends was about to hit me back when the butler caught his punch, "I do believe that man had said stop." we all looked up at the tall man, even Pim whose nose was bleeding, and we all flinched at the same time, he might have been smiling but that was the most scariest smile I have ever seen. He let go of his fist and the boys ran away helping Pim up. I watched the kids run off then went to run myself when he grabbed my shirt collar, I turned back to him and looked up, he wasn't smiling this time which was even scarier if possible. I flinched normally then spoke,

"What I'd do to piss you off to? Did I steal something from you so your gonna beat me up?"

"Well not exactly but you did just pour all that tea over there that was supposed to be given to me young master. I'll have to find it else where which is going to cause I real hindrance to my work."

"Oh boo woo, go get it somewhere else I don't care, and you can tell your little master the same thing." and I pulled away from him.

"Or you can tell him yourself."

"What?"

Suddenly I was thrown into a horse-drawn carriage and the man climbed in with me,

"What the hell?! You can't just kidnap me!" I yelled though I already knew it was in vane, kidnappers don't like to hear you whine and cry like that.

"Please stop your whining," See? "Since you don't have any money to pay for all that tea I will just have to simply see what my young master would like done with you."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, I saw Jim out there looking at it and I stuck my tongue out at him. His face was red and angry and I laughed, ignoring the butler sitting across from me. I sat back again and then continued to look out the window boredly, resting my head on the palm of my hand.

"Your really quiet for someone who was just took'n against there own free will."

"You said stop whining so I stopped, it won't get me anywhere so why do it?" I asked.

"Oh so you've been took'n before?"

"Yeah, so what? I've angered enough people to the brink of insanity, some people may just want me gone or at least to stop."

"You're that great of a nuisance?"

"Probably, but I don't care, it's fun to see them get red-faced and angry, even if the consequence isn't so great it's still fun and worth it."

"Worth it?"

"Yeah, worth it, they piss me off I piss them off 10 times harder, beating me up is just the catch."

"So you like to get into fights and cause trouble?"

"Of course, what boy doesn't right?"

"I suppose your right." *His voice just sounded a little off, as if he was trying to make sure of a boys mind.*

"I just go a little overboard I suppose."

The rest of the ride was in complete silence, just how I like it, silence. He had tried to make small talk and start a conversation but it all went down in vain when I finally just said, "Will you please just shut up? My days been pretty crapy today like always, and I would just like to sit and stair out this window." and he did. When we got there there was a huge mansion, the carriage man left and right when he was gone crazy things started to happen. I saw a boy running after some big white dog, I heard something shatter, and a big explosion sounded and I could see smoke. I finally looked up at his annoyed irritated face, "Are you guys in a circus?" I asked curiously, "'Cuz you gotta lot of circus acts it seems." He sighed and looked down at me, "We are not in a circus, these are just the servants." and as if on cue they all came out.

"Hey Sebastian who's the little kid?" asked the blonde orangish haired kid.

"He's so adorable with all that dirt over his face." a red-head stated.

"He's just some little squirt who fallowed you right?"

"I'm not some little squirt kid you mhmhmhmhmh." the butler whose name I suppose Sebastian put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't say the rest,

"He is one of are guests and will probably start working for us."

I bit his hand and he let go, "I'm not no stupid worker! I don't even know how to clean my own shoes what makes you think I can clean some stupid big house?!"

Ok so maybe that was a little overboard, so I know how to clean my shoes I just couldn't think of something up fast enough.

"Yes I relies it'll be hard for you considering you can't even clean your own face."

I rubbed some dirt off my face which must have looked adorable 'cuz red-head started to gawk.

He sighed then turned to the others, "This is Finnian or Finny are gardener, Mey-Rin are maid, and Barldroy are chef."

"Nice to meet you!" they all said at once."

"And I'm Sebastian, the butler."

Then the big dog that I saw ran back and blew some fire, "And this is Pluto!" Finny yelled giving Pluto a hug on the muzzle.

I flinched back scared for my life, "How in the world do you have such a big dog?!"

"We got him!" Finny yelled again.

"Now for your name." Sebastian said.

"My name?" I asked.

"Yes your name, we have to call you something other than boy."

"My names, uh, Ryan."

"Ok Ryan come with me then." and I fallowed him into the big mansion where I saw the broken platters and smoke surfacing from the kitchen. We walked to a big door where he knocked, I heard a child's voice telling him to come in and he opened the door, sitting there at a desk with papers everywhere was a child my age it seemed, he looked up and saw me and looked confused, "Sebastian who is the boy?" he asked.

"I can speak for myself thank you very much, I'm Ryan."

"He's the boy who dumbed all the tea we were supposed to have." Sebastian replied ignoring me.

"It's not like it was on purpose! I was running from 5 kids who wanted to beat me, I'm gonna run thank you very much, I say it was his fault you have no tea he should've been watching in front of him."

"I believe that was you who should've been watching."

"Tch!"

"I brought him here for you to decide what to do with him to repay you back for the tea."

"What can we do with some little boy? What about his parents?"

"I'm not some little boy! I bet were the same age so if I'm some little kid then so are you, and I don't have parents I'm a runaway orphan and there ain't no way in hell am I going back to that place either!" I yelled at him, he's really starting to piss me off, I just want'a punch him in the face so bad!

"We might be the same age but mind set wise," Did he just call me stupid?! "and I suppose we could use another worker if he doesn't brake anything."

"I already told your butler I don't do clean, so sorry about your luck kid."

"You'll learn. Sebastian get him in the bath and give him some new clothes, he can be your butler in training."

"What?!"

"Yes young lord." and he bowed, after I didn't he brought one of his arm up and pushed me down to bow with him. We both stood up at the same time before I could slap his hand away and fallowed him out of the room.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again. Geez, I can't believe I got into this mess."

"You might think your the only one unhappy but so am I, I have to train some kid to be a butler, when ever you screw up I screw up."

"I'm not some kid! And that'll make you angry?"

"Of course." *Another Ciel.*

"Then I will be the worst butler ever, this is gonna be fun."

"If I'm supposed to be training you then I also get to punish you, I am not such a nice person as you would think I am."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever."

Again we walked in silence and he stopped at a room, he opened it and walked inside, I fallowed and another door was opened to a bathroom with a big tub inside, "You get undressed and start the water and I'll bring some other clothes." He then left without a second thought. I started the water like he said then waited. After it was all full I made sure he wasn't there then closed the door locking it and began to undress. I stepped into the bathtub and let the warm water consume me, *When was the last time I took a bath?* I asked myself, but that didn't really matter 'cuz here I was in one felling like heaven. Suddenly the door opened and I hid under the water. Standing there was Sebastian, he must've picked the lock or something.

"How the hell can you be a girl?!" Ciel yelled at me.

"Well you see Ciel when a male and a female love each other very much they-"

"I already know that! I meant you looked so much like a guy when we first met you! And now your suddenly a girl!"

"Well you see I like to be more boyish then girlish, I hate all the make-up and hair crap, not to mention the dresses I hate most. So, do I get to go now since I'm a girl?" I asked resting my head into the to connected palms behind my head.

"No, we'll just make you a maid."

"A maid?! I just told you I don't like dresses! Are you gonna torture me or something?!"

"Maids wear dresses, and no we don't intend to torture you or anything."

"If I was a boy before why can't I be a boy now?" I began to whine childishly, "I hate dresses." I said bringing out the word 'hate' longer then all the other.

"Because I can't have a girl running around like a guy, now get out of those clothes and get into a more appropriate outfit."

"Ugh, I already hate this, will I have to be trained by the other maid Mey-Rin?"

"Of course not."

"So what's your real name?"

"It's Lily."

"Now go then miss Lily."

I groaned again and walked out of the room, "Someone shoot me now." I said aloud. I walked back to my room and there on the bed was a stupid dress.

"Gah I hate dresses!" I had been trying to get this damn corset on and it wasn't working at all. I threw the maids dress on the ground and sat on the bed with the corset loosely around me, "I don't know why I couldn't just stay a boy, what difference did it make?" I laid on my bed and decided I would stay there. The door opened and standing there was Sebastian, he saw me laying there and sighed, "You can't even dress yourself." I got up and threw the maid dress at him this time, "Shut up! These things are stupid and hard!" He began to walk forward and I stood up making sure the forest top wouldn't fall, "What are you doing?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I did as told and suddenly I began to feel it tighten, "Hey not to tight!" he tightened it more though and I squeaked, "I said not so tight you-" another pull.

"Lesson 1 in being a lady; they don't curse."

"Bull if I'm gonna suddenly stop cursing!" yet another squeeze and then the dress was over me and that was also fixed. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror, "Wow this is strange, a dress? It won't last I can tell you that much."

"If it doesn't last we just get another one."

I groaned, "Uuugh, I hate them though."

"Yes we know."

"Then why the hell am I in one then hm?"

"Because maids wear dresses."

"Yeah, they also clean, another thing I don't like."

"You'll learn."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know, sheesh."

"If you know then stop complaining."

"I can complain as much as I fu- Ow! Why'd you do that for?!" as I was about to drop an f-bomb he whacked me in the head.

"Because I told you ladies don't curse."

"And I told you no where in he- Ow! Quit it!"

He smiled and I glared, *I already hate this job.*

We walked out of the room and down the stairs, when we reached the bottom he turned to me, "No clean these stairs with this feather duster." he said handing me one.

"What?! You want me to clean these stairs with that small thing?"

"Yes I do, what kind of maid would you be if you couldn't something as simple as that?"

I sighed in defeat and took from him and started to dust.

"I expect you to be done by dinner."

"'K."

"Finally I'm done." I stood on the top of the stairs looking at the dust free stairs, "Now there's only one thing to do." Annoy the hell out of Sebastian. I sat sideways on the stairs and slid down them, giggling about how fun it was. When I got to the bottom I jumped off and ran into the kitchen to see Sebastian making a cake and Barldroy walking out with an afro and smut all over his face. I chuckled a little and walked in, sneaking quietly behind him I was ready to scare him, "...I'M DONE SEBASTIAN!" I yelled. I saw a slight flinch but when he turned around cake mix was on his face. I snickered, "You sure your not in a circus and secretly a clown? 'Cuz let me give you some advice that's a lot of makeup."

He wiped it off with a rag, "Yes I am sure were not in a circus."

"Oh well, you'd be great, hey can I help!" I saw him making cake so I ran around him to look, "I want'a help please?" I asked eagerly.

"No, you'll mess it up somehow."

"No I won't I swear, pleeeaaase?" he looked like he was getting annoyed and that meant I was getting my way.

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine."

"Yay~!" Bingo I win!

"Just do the mixing though, nothing else."

"I can do that, and next time I get to make the icing."

"I never agreed to that."

"I get to make the icing, I get to make the icing."

He was getting ready to testify but I was already running around the kitchen finding things to make the batter. I heard him sigh and continue his own work, since I was now doing the batter I suppose he was working on the icing... lucky. As I worked I began to get tired but I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to help with something fun but I did almost fall head first into the batter, I quickly caught myself though! I worked for about 4 more minutes till I swear my body just said screw it and almost went to sleep, I was lucky Sebastian noticed though, he caught me before I ruined everything.

"Miss Lily if your that tired please go to bed."

Half-asleep I spoke, "But I don't want'a go to sleep, I want'a help with something fun."

"So you can't, wash yourself, dress yourself, and now even take care of yourself? Are you a child?"

I yawned, "I'm not a child."

"Then go to bed."

"No."

He sighed, "Fine but if fall asleep again you are going to bed."

"Ok."

I didn't last long though, I tried to stay awake but it all failed when I was still mixing, I wonder why he makes such big cakes though that it takes this long, whatever, anyway I tried to stay up but I eventually fell in defeat, or a deep-sleep maybe. Luckily again Sebastian was there to catch me and he brought me up to bed with a sigh. He got me into a night gown then laid me under the covers and tucked me in then left the room closing the door behind.

Sebastian rolled a little cart in with a cake and tea and sat it in front of him on the desk. "What took so long?" Ciel asked.

"I had to get miss Lily into bed, she fell asleep while working."

"Somethings strange about the girl." he said then took a bite of the cake and a sip of tea then went back to working.

When I woke up it was still dark but lights seemed to keep coming from outside. I walked over to the window and looked out to see the 4 or 5, counting Pluto, fighting random people. I heard gun shot and knew where the light was coming from. I walked out the room and down the stairs, *How strange for this to happen so late at night.* I thought. As I walked I came to the front door and stood there staring out the window, there's no way in hell am I walking out there. As soon as I awakened and noticed what had happened it all stopped. The 4 people began to walk to the mansion and I quickly hid under the stair case. When they walked in it seemed no one noticed me science they all left to there own room I suppose. I sighed in relief as they were all gone till I heard an annoying voice and the word, "Boo." I flinched and held in my screech of fright and turned around to see Sebastian snickering. "Pay backs a bitch huh?" I said aloud, speaking the words he would never actually say.

"Indeed young miss."

"So what do you want?"

"I was curious why such a young and tired child was awake."

"I couldn't sleep with all that noise."

"Well it's over now, back to bed."

I stood there a second till he finally spoke, "Don't tell me your afraid to go back alone."

"Of course not!" I screamed-whispered at him, "What type of person would be afraid."

"I don't know, you tell me you are the person afraid."

"I am not, it's just, I, well, you see, I'm just, uh," I continued to stutter and stuff till he finally stopped me,

"I suppose there's no helping it since you won't go to bed other wise, come with me." he said with an outstretched hand.

"You sure your not the one afraid?" but I took his hand anyway and fallowed him up the stairs to my room. We walked in and I fell back to sleep quite fast. Sebastian sighed then walked out to leave me to rest.

I woke up to knocks and grumbled then stood up and walked the bed, "Yeah?" I asked tiredly, I didn't even know it was till they replied.

"You need to get ready for work."

I yawned and looked up at him, "I don't wanna." and I walked back over and crawled in bed tiredly.

He sighed, "I'll be back in 10 minutes with a cup of water if your not ready I'll dump it on you."

I just yawned and waved him off.

*Splash!* water was everywhere. I jumped up and glared at him,

"What the hell you fucking little bitch."

He smirked, "I told you I would soak you."

"I didn't think you fucking meant it!"

"What did I tell you about cursing."

"That I can do it when ever I want."

"Yes I said you can- wait, I didn't say that I said-"

"Yay! I can cuss whenever I want now!"

He sighed, "Just get dressed and ready to work."

This time I sighed, "Fine, can you help me with my corset again?"

"Mey-Rin will."

"K."

Mey-Rin had helped me in my corset and even dried my short boyish hair off to, thanks a lot Sebastian. And she was done she left the room and I fallowed her but she told me to find , he's no mister to me if you ask. Anyway though right now I was looking for him, well, till I found the front door and began to run to it. I opened it and you know who was in front of me with that scary fake smile? Well I'm sure I don't really have to tell you.

"And what may you be doing miss Lily?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, I-I was looking for you."

"Sure you weren't trying to leave?"

"Of course not... I think."

"Were having a guest over today so don't cause any trouble or mess anything up."

"Sorry, I don't promise a thing." I smiled.

Suddenly his smile was gone and replaced with a scary stern face, "If you do you'll be punished."

"Eh! Uh, I never said I'd actually do something, it was just a joke."

And fake smile, "Good, when he comes over I'd like you to stay in your room, for now I suppose you can go outside and find Finny, see if you can somehow help him."

I nodded and walked around him outside to find Finny.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed running away from Pluto, "Finny! Help me!" I ran behind him and gripped his shirt.

"Alright miss Lily." and as Pluto ran towards us he grabbed his muzzle and lifted him into the air. I screamed and hid behind him more as he then threw Pluto.

I gasped, "Woah! That was so cool!" I ran back in front of him looking astonished, "That is the most coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"It's nothing get crazy about." he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"But that was so cool and crazy, you must be like a super hero or something!"

"Nah I'm just the gardener." but I could tell he was beginning to get a little embarrassed by all the compliments I was giving,

I just giggled, "Your not really good at gardening though." that seemed to upset him a little.

"Yeah I know," he sighed, "But I get to be outside and that's good enough." he boomed at his new re-found of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh this is boring." The guest had finally came and I had to go back to my room, stupid much. "Why do I got to be in here while the others get to be out there, haven't seen the Ciel kid at all either." There name was... crap! I didn't even get his name! How stupid! I don't even know why there here, if he's a friend or not or just some business partner. So any who here I am laying on my bed bored as ever with nothing to do in this whole entire room. You know I'm not really sure what to do, I'm thinking of just skipping to the next day but then I'm not sure 'cuz don't you just love to here how bored I am? Just then I heard a crash, I sat up and ran over to the door and went to open it, "That damn bitch locked the door! He really doesn't trust me. Hm, he learns fast." I looked around the room and ran over to my dresser and picked a bobby pin up and ran back to the door. I began to try and pick it and luckily since I keep running away from the orphanage whenever they bring me back, I've learned how to survive on the streets, picking locks is 101. Well I picked it and opened the door, I was debating whether or not I should run down there angrily, or step quietly and see who was there. I decided on quiet and tiptoed over to the staircase and squatted down to see who was here. There, was 2 Asian people, a girl sitting on a man, *Is she a slut?* I couldn't find where the broken sound came from, probably from the kitchen then. Just then I spotted Sebastian, I was so tempted to prank him but I didn't, I couldn't, because suddenly he saw me and gave me a quick look. I quickly sat up and ran back to my room, or well I tried to.

"Ciel do you have another guest?" asked the Asian man.

"Not a guest, a new maid. Lily!" he hollered for me.

"Y-yes Ciel?" I stuttered stopping in my tracks

"Come here!"

"K." I sighed and walked down to stairs to see what he wanted.

"This is Lily. Lily, this is Lau and Ran-Mao."

"Hello." Lau said and Ran-Mao grunted.

"Lau and Mao sound the same."

"Lily, that is quite rude."

"What? I'm just speaking the truth, they do."

Lau chuckled a little, "Yes I suppose they do."

"See? He obviously isn't upset about it so there's nothing to flip about."

He just sighed, "Anyway back to are recent topic you said that people have been showing up dead with there blood sucked out of them."

"Yes."

"Wait, blood sucked out? Like a vampire?"

"Yes I suppose that's right."

"That sounds really cool."

"The ages mostly range from teens to young adults."

"Whelp I'm a teen and I really don't partake in dying then have blood sucked out of me, I like my blood in and breathing."

"The queen requested that we look in to it and try and solve it."

"Well the person who's doing this probably wants to stick to the stereotypes so it'd probably happen somewhere at night, and if they want to be more corny maybe even in a graveyard."

They stared at me blankly, "What? Did I guess right?"

"Only 3 out of 5 of the murders have been in a graveyard all at night."

"We should go undercover!"

"What?"

"Come on were teens and you said it yourself that it seems there mostly out for teens and young adults so why not go undercover?"

"It sounds like a splendid idea." Lau agreed.

"Yay!"

"So what are we doing?"

"Me and Ciel are gonna go undercover tonight and see if we can find the person causing these deaths."

"And when did I agree on this?"

"You didn't, I did."

"And when did you become the boss?"

"Of myself? Always, you? Well if you don't wanna you don't have to, I just thought it'd be a good idea, and Lau agreed to it."

He sighed, "Fine, tonight we'll investigate."

"Yes! Now I can get out of this dress!"

Again he sighed, "Is that the only reason you want to do this?"

"A little." I snickered.

It was now late at night and I was in some regular old boy clothes, my favorite clothes ever. We were walking down the streets with Sebastian just a little away, we didn't want the guy to hide from us.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Gyah, uh oh."

"Whose that boy calling for you with your boy name."

"Please just keep walking Ciel."

"Hey I know you heard me." he then ran over along with his friends, and ignoring that Ciel was even there I was grabbed by my shirt and pushed against the wall, "You should know by now not to ignore me."

"Sorry Pimmy, guess I just didn't here you."

He growled and pushed me back harder, "My name also isn't Pimmy. Anyway I owe you for that nose bleed you gave me earlier today, and my friends really didn't like it either so there going to help me."

"That is a very unfair match, 5 against one, are you that big of a wimp."

"And just who the hell are you kid?!"

"I'm not a kid and you don't need to know since we'll probably never meet again."

"You stupid boy what'd you say to me?!"

"Hey come on Ciel this is my battle these guys have a bone to pick with me, they want to get back, they don't even know who the hell you are."

"That's right kid listen to her, or him since that's what it," he said, a lot of pronunciation on the word it, "is right now, so why don't you just go back home before I get more angry and beat you up to?"

"You know she's a girl? Then why'd you call her Ryan?"

"Every kid knows she's a girl we just don't know her real name, people just started calling her Ryan."

"If you know that then why fight a lady?"

"'Cuz she ain't no proper lady." he then turned back to me, "I'm tired of waiting, this is gonna be fun." He went to land a punch with all his strength but I moved my head before he could hit my face, "Ah shit! You little prick how dare you!" he let go of me holding on to his bleeding and probably broken hand.

"Maybe next time you'll watch where your punching." and I punched him in the gut then where the moon don't shine and pushed him on the ground, "Who's next?" Two twins ran at me and I high kicked one in the stomach on to the ground and the other in the face to the ground, "1, 2, 3, that's 2 left, you sure you guys don't just want'a help your buddies home?" they must have been the smart ones of the group because they helped the 3 up and away.

"Who were those kids?"

"Just another group of kids who don't like me."

"Are we going to run into more of them?"

"Probably not, it's late and most of the guy's here don't stay out."

We stayed out for a couple more hours but nothing happened. I sighed, "I guess we can go back now, I'm getting tired and nothing goods happening."

"You give up fast."

"It's been like, 2 hours! I'm bored and tired and my feet hurt."

He sighed, "Fine, Sebastian were going home." suddenly Sebastian was right in front of us,

"Yes my lord."

The next mourning I woke up this time alone and got back into my boyish clothes. I opened the door when I heard a knock and there was Sebastian, "Did you already ruin your dress, in 2 days?"

"No, I just don't want to wear it, I plan on going out."

"You still have to work."

"Yeah, and I still have a life and some friends believe it or not everyone hates me just most everyone."

"You'll have to talk to the young master then."

"Fine I will." I walked passed him and down the stairs to find Ciel's big office, I'd say little but it's not really. I found his office and walked in,

"You know there's something called knocking." Ciel said looking up from some papers.

"Never needed it, any woo, I want'a go out today and say hi to some friends and probably get into a couple fights while I'm at it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we failed last night."

"So? It's not gonna be solved in one try or whatever, can I please just go."

He sighed, "I guess you can since were going out anyway, I need to talk to someone for some info."

"Awesome, let's go then."

"Were not leaving right now."

"Ok, why don't I leave right now and then we'll meet up when you come."

"Fine."

"Yes, ok I'll see you later then."

I decided to walk then get some stupid ride. When I got there I went straight to the ally's, normal place for me and my friends to meet up at. I waited there for a good 20 minutes till someone finally came. "Ryan you need to stop getting into so many fights."

"Yeah I know, who got you this time?

"Jimmy."

I sighed, "Jim's just a little wimp who gets pleasure from beat'n on others and his friends are the same way."

"Pim-Pim said he got into another fight with you, you beat up 2 of his cousins while you were at it."

"Yep."

"He also said you were with some other kid who looked rich."

"Yeah, I was, Ciel Earl Phantomhive, I'm working as a maid for him since I spilt all his precious tea."

" is looking for you again."

"When will she just give up and relies no matter how many times you bring me back I'm gonna keep escaping, no punishment is suddenly gonna make me want'a stay, I'll keep trying to leave."

"She's thinking of calling the police."

I snorted, "I don't care if she sends me to jail, there's noway that will ever keep me there."

"If you go to jail we'll break you out."

"You have before, everyone here knows my name and everything about me and that they can't keep me locked up, the boys are the only ones who knows I'm actually a girl, excluding ." I laughed.

"Your famous."

"Hahaha, yeah, famous. Where's the others?"

"John is home sick, Kyle is grounded, and Drew just doesn't want'a come, you know he's a wimp and if he's seen with us he'll get into a fight."

"He needs to grow a pair. Whelp I guess it's just us today."

We decided to just walk around town today, I really didn't feel like causing trouble today, people know I'm bad but they also know I can be pretty good somedays, and days like that are the ones everyone praise for, even the kids who hate aren't as bad and they avoid a fight. If only it could last like this longer 'cuz then I saw Michele, the only one who doesn't care, he'll fight me whenever, wherever.

"Hi Ryan."

"Hi Micky."

"Heard your with some other kid now, nice, rich."

"Yep, heard your brains gotten smaller, sooner or later it'll be a pea, then a germ."

"Why you little."

"Relax man I'm joking."

Were also the most greatest friends ever, rivals I suppose you'd call it, were just really tough about it.

"So your living up high now?"

"Not really, I'm just some stupid maid."

"Ryyyyyaaaaaaan!"

"Eh," I turned around and running at me was , "Sorry guys gotta run!" and I sprinted off.

"You get back here!"

I began to run as fast as I can, you'd think an old lady like her wouldn't have that much energy and would probably pass out or better yet have a heart-attack don't you? Ok so let me tell you this, I kept running pretty fast and my eyes were closed pretty tight so I didn't really see anything in front of me, so when I bumped into someone I was gettin' ready to curse up a storm till I saw it was Ciel,

"Oh, hi Ciel." I smiled rubbing the back of my head, did I forget to mention I fell pretty hard?

"You get your little ass here right now!"

"Neeee!" I jumped up and stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes again putting my hands on my ears and wiggling my fingers, "Haha! You can't even catch me you old geezer!" I began to get ready and run again but Ciel took my wrist.

"And who's that?"

" , she's the one in charge of the orphanage." I then looked where they were, "Why are you guys at a coffin store or something? Don't you know he's some old creepy guy who waits forever just to stick you in one of them?"

"What type of rumors run around here of him?"

"Finally got you!" yelled courageously as she gripped on my shirt.

"Goddammit Ciel, look what happened! Since I waisted my time talking to you she caught me. Geh, get off me!" I turned around and started to try and take her arm off me.

" , was it? Please unhand my masters maid." Sebastian said walking out of the shop.

"Maid? I'm sorry this girl can't even clean her own shoes let alone some big fancy house."

"Told you."

"Yes she is my young masters maid and we'd like to have her back please, if you don't mind."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because she's supposed to be trying to find a new home."

"You mean I'm supposed to be listening to you even though I don't and instead I just run on the streets."

"Like a stray cat."

"Yep."

Ciel sighed, "You relies she'll just keep running, why don't you just let us, I don't know, hold on to her for awhile."

"Absolutely not!"

"She'll be out of your hair and with her gone you'll have a better chance of those children being adopted."

"I'm right here you!" I yelled angrily at him

sighed, "I suppose your right." she let go of me and walked away.

"Thanks Ciel, I'm gonna go tell my friends now."

"No your staying here."

"But why?"

"Because we are supposed to meet up you said."

"Yeah but when I was ready."

"Stay here while I go inside."

"Uggghhh." as I groaned him and Sebastian just walked back in.

So I'm just laying my back on the building here, nothing to do at all.

"Hey there princess." Oh crap, it's Bobby, "What's the little princess doing hang'n 'round here for?"

"Leave me alone Bobby, I can't get into a fight right now. Maybe later I can break a couple fingers and show you how to really fight instead of just jumping around like an idiot."

"What'd you say you little whore."

"Sorry, I don't like to repeat myself."

Ciel was standing there listening to Undertaker and Sebastian speak when suddenly he heard someone yell,

"So the little princess can't even make those words true."

"Let go of me!"

Ciel and the others walked out to see what was happening, "Stupid kids."

"So the rats back?" Undertaker asked.

"Rat?"

"Ryan. That boys always causing trouble with everyone when I saw here take him I thought he wouldn't be back for awhile but here he is already in another fight."

"That boys' actually a girl, her name is Lily."

"I never knew a girl that could fight that much."

"She's working as a maid for me to pay for all the tea she spilt 2 days ago."

"You little prick you just bit me!" Bobby yelled and he pushed me on the ground and began to punch my face and his buddies began to cheer.

Undertaker sighed, "You boy get off her."

The boys turned there attention away from me to Undertaker and ran away. I myself laid there for a few seconds then stood up.

"Man, and I was having such a nice day. Whelp I'm off, bye." before they all could protest I ran away, opposite direction.

I walked around the streets bored, Willy and Michele ditched me and I had nothing else to do.

"Oh come on Adam, why not?"

*Shit! I know who that girls talking to!*

"My heart only beats for one girl. The most beautiful of lady's, her hairs as short as each second and is as firry as the flames on the sun."

*Just walk away, walk away.*

"Ryan!" he yelled and he ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"Guh! Let go of me!"

"But my dear ember we haven't spoken in 2 days."

"Yeah and I wish it would have lasted forever!" I then punched him in the cheek and he let go, "Stupid boy."

"You like her?! But she doesn't even act like a dissent young lady."

"Hey watch what comes out of your mouth before I have to."

"You hear that?! She'll even fight another women."

"Last time I check pancake breast your no where near to being a lady."

"Why I-hmph!" she turned and walked away.

"My flower, I'm so sorry will you ever forgive me?"

"For what? I don't even like you."

"Oh you don't have to hide your feelings, no ones around."

"Why don't you just get a hint?! I. Don't. Like you!" I then walked away myself, leaving him there.

While I walked around the streets I finally met up with Michele and Willy again, I had to explain everything that happened since they were confused why I wasn't with or running from her. After that was done we just walked, I eventually found Ciel and Sebastian and now your all a few hours caught up with what happened.

"And who are these kids?" Ciel asked.

"There my friends. Willy and Michele, they help me out sometimes and me and Michele fight to. If we can't find anyone strong enough to fight on the streets we come looking for one another."

"What type of friendship is that?"

"A fun one where we can both vent on each other."

"That sounds stupid, anyway were going back home, I've got my info and I still have work to do and so do you."

"Ugh, why can't I just take a break day?"

"You've only been working for 2 days, the second day you really didn't do anything anyhow."

"But I don't like to work." I kept complaining till I heard my friends begin to chuckle, "And what are you laugh'n about?"

"Nothing, Its just you make a better couple then Adam." Willy replied

Both mine and Ciel's face turned red, "How can you say something like that?! I barely know the guy anyway!" I clenched my fists and he knew he shouldn't have said that,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was a just, a joke I swear."

"You better hope it is."

"We better get leaving soon, leave you two alone." Michele said then ran away with Willy.

"Why I ought'a, next time I meet you you'll be in for it!" I yelled after them.

"Your friends are quite childish, now I know where they get it from."

"You really want'a joke with me when I just got pissed off?"

"You won't do anything, as long as your with me can't do anything to you. You are officially even more in debt with me."

I glared daggers at him, "Whatever."

"So who's Adam?"

"Just some stupid boy who 'loves me' apparently, he'll randomly come up and hug me and try to kiss me, it really pisses me off."

"What guy would like you? You don't even act like a lady."

"I know, he's super popular with the girls to so why would he like me if I don't even want him."

"Because he wants something he can't have."

"Well he can't ever have me."

We went back to the house in silence, I was extremely pissed off that they even assume such a disgusting thought and feeling that I hate most of all. Love. It only gets in the way of things, if you let it take control you won't be able to protect anyone but that one person. Pathetic. When we got back I wasn't as angry anymore and was perfectly fine, I got back into that stupid dress since I had to and began my work again. Clean, clean, clean, clean, clean. That's all I did, I even had to clean up the messes the other servants caused, what the hell is that?! And stupid Ciel's just in his room looking at papers it seems. "Since when in hell did I get so responsible?" I asked myself as I was sweeping up some broken glass.

"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to be so clumsy."

"No it's fine Mey-Rin just try not to do it again please."

She nodded and left to through away the pieces of glass away.

I sighed and walked away to see what else could be done but it seemed like everything was so there's no real importance to continue this chapter now is there?

So fair warning... kinda, I'm posting all this from wattpad pretty much whenever I want, my writing might change a little to since now I have a laptop to post also on this and wattpad instead of only on wattpad with my Ipod, so it might be different, any who, Review and follow!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goodnight now, since its like 2:50 am and I spent my whole time watching bloopers and episodes and abridged things of BB, (BB is scary to, Death Note fan!~), though I'm referring to black butler :p whateves I'm just tired, see me in like... maybe 3-4 days?


	3. Chapter 3

So I decided to just skip to night since that's the only interesting thing that happened, other than I did get to make the icing... I had to switch clothes after that mess. So anyway it's night and Ciel and me are just wandering around again, Sebastian far off, supposedly they gained some info from Undertaker but I personally don't think you can get any good info out of him, whack-job, anyway again walking out at night in my comfy boy clothes, we turn a corner and guess what's there? A dead body and running away a dark shadow, "Ciel there's-!"

"I know, Sebastian!"

Sebastian pops out of no where and starts chasing it while me and Ciel look at the body, "Cool."

"How is a body cool to a young lady."

"Just like it's cool to a young boy." I mimicked.

Faintly we heard a yell and after Sebastian coming back with the source I'm still not sure why,

"Oh Bassy why do you always have to be so cruel whenever I see you?"

"Please cut it out Grell and just explain why you ran."

*What connections do they have with Grell?* I wondered as I stared at the red-head. I sorta kinda know him, he's always running after me for some reason... I wonder why.

"I didn't want you to see a young lady like myself poking at a dead body." Sebastian glared, "I was just collecting his soul that's all I was authorized to do."

Now for me to finally speak, "Collect his soul? Like those stupid creatures from myths? Grim Reapers?"

"We are not stupid little boy and those myths are real now shut your trap."

His tone seems to change a lot, "Whatever guy, I don't care about them anyway."

"Why I-! Hey! Your not a boy your a girl, the girl I'm always running after."

"Shit, and I'd thought you forgotten all about me."

"You need to come with me."

"She's not going anywhere she's my maid." Ciel spoke up.

"You think I care?! The Shinigami company have been chasing after her for awhile now and I have finally been able to catch her."

"And why do you need her?" Sebastian asked.

"'Cuz this stupid Shinigami company is a load of shit and in reality there all pedophiles!" I yelled in Grell's face.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?!"

"Didn't I tell you no!" we looked eyes as a line of spark went between us.

"Grell, you need to give us a reason why you want to take her others wise she can't." Sebastian told him.

He stopped and looked up at him, "Well that's the thing, I don't know why they need her only that they do, we were authorized if we ever see her get her."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere other than either back to that mansion or the streets, those are the only places."

"Lily keep expecting the body while me and Sebastian talk to Grell."

"Fine whatever."

So while I stayed to poke at the body Sebastian and Ciel walked away to speak to Grell.

"I have know idea why I had to stay here, if it's about me I should hear it."

About 5 minutes passed and I heard a big thump and Sebastian and Ciel came back and I could only see a glimpse of Grell beaten.

"Your coming with us." Sebastian said, and I hurried after them leaving the body and the limp beaten Grell behind.

"What he say?" I asked.

"He said nothing of your importance." Ciel replied.

I huffed but didn't push it, it seems as if they were pissed off, did I do anything? We walked in silence the rest of the way I wanted to ask about the body but I was afraid I might suddenly get yelled at since they might need to blow off steam.

Back at the mansion was boring and I went straight to sleep when I got there. I never got to ask about it, I'm not even sure what 'it' is, but oh well. I fell to sleep quite fast and I guess everyone else was asleep to. In my dream it seemed like I was having a dream inside a dream, I saw myself having a nightmare, I think 'cuz I was kicking a lot. It really confused me 'cuz I felt perfectly fine, nothing scary was happening, but here I was watching myself have a nightmare. It was kinda scary since all I could do was watch and that's it, so strange. But it's just a dream so there's nothing really strange since dreams are made from thoughts you've had today, but... I don't remember thinking about nightmares, or maybe I did, I can't remember at all. Anyway I suppose I'm just boring you now so why don't we just get back to the plot. I woke up with a start and quickly flew up from the bed, I crawled out and decided I would show Sebastian that I'm not a kid and woke up by myself and got dressed by myself to, not that big of an accomplishment I suppose but who cares. I smirked at myself, 3 days already passed and I'm acting all that. But that's just what I'm telling myself, I know the real resin why I'm getting dressed and everything but I don't want to admit it since I always say I'm not a kid but in truth I was scared to sleep again in case that nightmare pops up again, such a childish act and when I think about it as I'm getting dressed I know it's not scary. Watching myself might sound scary but that's like watching your movement in a mirror... even though both sides are different. So I got dressed and looked in the mirror making sure I looked fine and stared for a while, I know I keep bringing it up but oh my god that dream! Maybe I just going crazy? It's about time if you asked me. I walked over to the sort and opened it and standing there mid-knock was Sebastian.

"Hello Bassy~." I said mimicking Grell's voice from the other night.

He gave a stern stare, "Don't you ever call me that no one should not even that in complicit red head."

I sighed, "You need to work on your humor."

"The young master would like a talk with you in his studies, are you able to get there by your self?"

"Of course I can I'm not 5." and I walked passed him and as I turned a corner I began to run to Ciel's office and as I got closer I stopped to a walk and straightened my dress and hair and Opened the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

I knocked on the door and walked in over to his desk taking a sear, "Better late than never and you've only told me once."

He just sighed and I smiled at his annoyed face.

"So what you want'a talk about?"

"What did you figure out about the body?"

"The body? Oh yeah, well um, let's see, like all the other ones the blood was sucked out and the body was kinda pail but obviously from the blood loss, I looked at his neck but there was no bite marks and I didn't get to look at all the other body parts to see if there was any other way to get the blood out."

"That all?"

"His neck was broken."

"Broken?"

"Easy kill I suppose."

"None of the other victims necks were broken though."

"You probably didn't look at the body close enough I bet, or maybe another part was broken."

"Why though."

"Well a broken bone isn't to noticeable when the bodies dead, I only noticed it 'cuz I was checking for bites."

"Would the broken bones stand for anything?"

"I don't know, you have a lot of parts to break and theirs 6 bodies so far, maybe the person just wants to break every 1 bone for 1 victim."

"Well the victims were already given to there family's and probably buried so we can't check."

"Yeah we can, dig them up."

"Were not digging up bodies."

"Fine suit yourself, we can just guess his neck was broken just to kill him quietly and that's all."

"Ok fine."

I sighed, "You know your not fun at all."

"When you have to work all the time you have no time for fun."

"Well I have to work all the time and I still have fun. You need a break day!"

"No thank you, I'm already under enough stress if I leave for a 'break' I'll be worried about things breaking and not getting done."

"To much stress can kill you."

"I'm not worried about dying."

"Hm, you shouldn't be, 'cuz then the whole world will suddenly feel confusing and you might get dizzy."

"Nothing like that happens."

"Sure it does."

"And how do you know?"

"'Cuz it happens to me when ever I think of death. Whenever I think of my own death or how someone else and meaning they had or me I start to feel weird and dizzy and that I need to just leave where ever I am."

He chuckled which confused me but he soon explained, "You're a nice, happy, girl who causes a lot of trouble but still has friends out of all your enemies, you shouldn't be worrying about yours or other peoples death day."

"Maybe but when you have a crappy life like me you almost look forward to it. You've had a great life, always having what you want since your rich and all, sure you have a lot of work obviously but in return you got everything while I just got a nice comfy alley street." and I snickered at my own self.

"Your life isn't that crappy, you have friends."

"Yeah I know but I only have a couple friends and I'm always running from ."

"I bet if you didn't run all the time and get into trouble you'd have a family by now."

"I don't care about having a family, I don't like it."

"You've been adopted before?"

"Yeah, they've all been kinda crappy though."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean I've only been adopted 3 times, and 2 were just abusive homes though they called it discipline, while the other one was actually nice."

"So why aren't you there?"

"They died. They were both murdered while I was sleeping. He was gonna murder me to but I got away so no big deal."

"What happened to your real family?"

"They just gave me away. I was 3 so I knew some things so I knew when I was given away. My mother said I looked to much like my father and it scared her that'd I'd become like him."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, I don't even know him but my mother said he was worst than any other person she ever met."

He sighed, "Ok that's all I needed, your life story was just a bonus you can go."

I just left without a nod, no 'K', and walked away and out of the big office to see what I have to do today. You know this is a big place and everything but bot much is done so how does it get dirty so easily? Whatever though I have to work anyway, I'm curious when I'll work all that stupid tea off.

So as you know I cleaned and cleaned and cleaned all these stupid rooms and places and messes the other servants made. I thought I could cause a mess but these guys put me to shame how much they can screw up just on accident I don't want to see them try on purpose. So again I did all that stupid pointless cleaning till it was night again. Yeah I know, lots of time skips to night but so far that's the only interesting thing since Ciel wouldn't let me out again. I got in my boy clothes and went to stand by the door, waiting for the two. They came out and walked over to me, "Today were going alone, stay here and help the otter servants."

"What?! But I want'a go out, it's more fun."

"Your not paying me back with fun, you paying me back with work."

"I could write you a paper, I've been told I'm very creative."

"You can't even spell write I bet."

"Who cares if I can't write right?! I can speak fine so I can sound it out."

"Still no."

I grumbled and cursed at him under my breath, "Fine."

Ciel and Sebastian then walked past me and outside while I walked to the dining room and laid my head there. About maybe 2 hours later I began to fall asleep till suddenly I heard gun shots and screams from outside. If that didn't wake me up I don't know what else could I thought as a walked to the door and opened it to look out. Thousands of men were there trying to get in and Finny, Mey-Rin, and Barldroy were fighting them! Ok, so a little over dramatic, like 15-20 men were actually there and I just stood there and watched them till one noticed me.

"Miss Lily, please go back in!" Mey-Rin yelled at me as she tried to fight off a man.

I went to run inside and slam the door shut till he caught it with his foot and grabbed my arm,

"So this is where you've been you little rat, I heard someone else was living here, described them like you." he growled at me. I gasped as I recognized who he was, I didn't tell Ciel, but one of those abusive families I ran away from.

"Let go!" I yelled at him trying to make him let go of my arm.

"Oh no, your not getting away this time." he then turned to his men and yelled, "Retreat!" as smoke bombs were thrown everywhere and the air was filled with deep grey.

"Lily!" I heard Finny yell.

"Lily!" Mey-Rin yelled as well

"Where are you!" Barldroy screamed for me to.

The three tried to search through all the smoke for me as I was being being drugged and took away, "Sleep tight princesses." the man said before everything went black.

Ciel walked back to the mansion after not getting anywhere again other than another dead body.

"Lily might have been right, this body had a broken limb as well."

Suddenly Finny and the others ran up to him,

"Young master Lily has been kidnapped!" Finny yelled.

Ciel's eyes opened with shock for a second, "What?! How!?"

"We were fighting off some people till she came out to see the tucked and one of the men came grabbed her by the arm." Mey-Rin told him.

"We told her to run but she wasn't fast enough, she told his other men to retreat and they threw smoke bombs everywhere, we couldn't see a blasted thing!" Barldroy explained.

"It seemed like he was actually looking for her." Finny said.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian we're going to look for her, that's an order."

"Yes my lord." and he bowed as they left the mansion once again.

I sat there on the cold steel floor in possibly the middle of a room as I wished I could see. Everything was a haze for a couple of seconds before I remembered everything. I went to scream for the man but nothing came out but muffled words as I also realized my mouth was covered by cloth. I began to try and kick but again to no avail as they were tied to as well. *What the hell?! Where am I?!* I am defiantly not happy, though who would really? So I screamed, the muffled sound coming out, and kicked and moved rapidly. I suppose I wasn't paying attention since I didn't hear the steps come close by before I knew someone was near since a rush of water was suddenly sprung on me.

"Maybe now you'll stop your squirming and yell'n rat."

I shook my head getting the water and I suppose I got him wet to 'cuz he yanked my hair up and my blindfold began to slip.

"Guess that blindfold ain't doing it maybe I should make you blind."

"That's enough!" a man yelled, "Were not aloud to harm her, getting her wet is worst enough."

I looked from the stranger to the new man and my eyes opened wide and he must of noticed.

"Hey Lil' long time no see." he said as he walked near me.

I began to freak and tried to scotch away from him, even with my hair still caught.

He grabbed my cheeks and turned my head to him and pulled the cloth down a little, still keeping me quiet and licked my cheek, "You still taste so good." he told me as he sighed happily as if refreshed, and pulled the cloth back up, "Just put her back down, we'll deal with her later."

The man grabbing my hair sighed and dropped me then fixes the blindfold, tightening it really hard. I herd him step away and after I heard a big slam I starting my screaming again. I did that for a while till my throat eventually hurt and instead began to cry and sniffle. I was cold, wet, an tied up, of course I was going to cry. *Who would want me? They obviously don't care for me so why do all this?* I tried to think why they would want me in this condition of all things but nothing came to thought. Somehow I was able to fall asleep in this condition but my eyes were burning and I was already tired when I was kidnapped.

"Wake up princess." I heard someone say from a far, "Maybe a kiss to wake the sleeping princess." That sure got my attention as I opened my eyes wide. I was confused for about five seconds till everything came back to me and I shook my head, my hair barely still wet. I started to yell an curse, not caring it was muffled at all. He walked over and yanked the cloth off of my mouth and the same with my eyes. I looked up and glared daggers at him. He just chuckled, "Bet you wish looks could kill.

Yes actually I really do

He smiled and took my cheek again, "Can you guess where you are?"

"Or course not!"

"Good, your at my beautiful brothel I wonder how much your worth though."

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"But princess, I can't let such a beautiful spider lily like you get away, after all you are mine Lily."

"I'm no ones, now let me go!" I yelled again. This time he frowned, "I'm not letting you go now quiet."

I growled and cursed myself as tears began to fill my eyes.

"Oh, how cute, your so weak you can't do a thing but cry." and he left again.

I sat there laying my head on the steel walls till I heard a scream and gun shots then they both double and tripled. "Someone!" I heard a man yell, "Get the rat!" I heard running footsteps and a different man busted in and grabbed my tied hands and pulled me up and stuck a gun to my head. I looked out at the wide open door scared at what I saw. Dead bodies were on the floor and live ones were shooting rapidly, what scared me even more was who they were shooting at.

"Sebastian!" I yelled and the pressure of the gun on my head increased,

"Don't you make a sound." he whispered in my ear.

The guns were done and the other still live men looked scared, suddenly a whole bunch of bullets flied at them and they all laid dead. The man pulled me over to the door and stood there looking at him, "If get any closer I blow this girls head off."

"Sebastian, hurry up and deal with him, I should be retired right now." and I was shocked to see Ciel walking out of the shadows.

"Yes my lord." he replied bowing, "'Cuz you see," and he was suddenly close by to us, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

*Bang!*

So I never explained what lily looked like since I usually left that to the cover and your imagination but she has short red hair like the guys back then, semi-long but not girl long and she's actually a little smaller than Ciel, doesn't he feel special? Anyway other than that a normal girl look, idk why they mistook her for a guy, probably 'cuz of all the dirt covering her cute face.

Lily-What?! I'm not cute!

Ciel-Yes but your small.

Sebastian-Someone to make the young master feel a little taller.

Lily-I'm not that short! I'm only about 2 inches smaller than Ciel!

Me-You also have his attitude.

Lily-*Growl*

Me-Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the floor as tears began to drip off my cheeks and blood was on me. Sebastian was able to switch the way of the gun and the man shot himself in the head instead of me. Ciel walked over and gave me his hand. I looked up at him and jumped up and hugged him instead and cried into his clothes, blood was probably getting on him but he didn't seem to mind he just stood there awkwardly. After I was done crying I looked at him, "The man who kidnapped me was one of my fathers from one of the abusive homes, I actually ran away and if you saw the man walk out of here he was supposed to be my fiancé even though he's way older than me. I don't know why they wanted me back, probably money."

"He was the person whose been causing the vampire murders."

"Why?"

"It was a way to draw you out, he'd fallow us threw the alleys as we investigated, once he heard you were somewhere around he started killing."

"But why did he do it?"

"He wanted to keep you hostage till we gave them the money for your return."

"How do you know all this?"

"We ran into one of his men, Sebastian got all the info out of him."

I looked over at Sebastian and sniffled a smile then back to Ciel and wiped my face,

"Ugh, I can't believe I just cried like a big baby in front of you, don't ever speak of this or I'll beat you up."

I chuckled at myself and he did a little to then I sighed and he looked at me confused,

"I'm even more in debt to you, at this rate I'll be here till I'm Tanaka's age."

"I wasn't even thinking about that till you mentioned it."

I sighed again, "I just want'a get back to that mansion of yours and take a long bath then go to sleep, geez that's something I never thought I would ever say, but I'm so dirty and there's drying blood on me."

Somehow we got home by... I don't know, I can't remember and I'm not sure if that's good or not but when we got in there, well, here you go,

When we got back Finny and Mey-Rin ran out to us while Barldroy just walked our

"Lily, your clothes are so dirty." Finny said.

"Yeah I know."

"And your covered in blood." Mey-Rin gasped.

"You also stink." and that was Barldroy.

"Yeah thanks, I know I stink now then if you excuse me I'm gonna go get a nice bath and get unstinkified and wash all this blood and dirt off." and I walked passed them to my room to get a bath.

So that's what happened, I was now soaking in the nice warm heat water. Before to long I almost began to fall asleep so I stepped out, got dressed, then opened the door and jumped on my bed and cuddled up to the pillows then quickly fell asleep, I wasn't even worried about possibly having another nightmare.

"Lily, it's time to wake up." I groaned tiredly and stayed where I was. I felt a had on me and quickly jumped up ready to hit someone till I notice it was Sebastian and blushed from embarrassment, "S-sorry, I guess I might still be a little shaken up from yesterday."

"It's fine, it's time to get up though and you'll be joining us out later today."

That defiantly made me wake up, this time from happiness not fear, "I get to wear my normal clothes right? I don't have to wear those stupid dresses?"

"No, today were going to a ball, so formal dressing."

I groaned and fell back on the bed, "Can't I wear like one of Ciel's fancy outfits? They'll believe I'm a guy."

"Yes, they'll believe you're the boy who caused trouble on the streets and will automatically be kicked out on to the streets."

"I swear your no fun."

"No I am just doing my job as one of the servants of the Phantomhive estate."

"Blah-blah-blah, all I heard was your a big stick in the mud and a grouch who never does anything fun."

"When your always working there is no room for fun."

"Then make room."

"As a child of the streets I suppose you'd never understand but it's not that easy."

"I am not a child and yes it is, make things fun."

"I am also an adult, I don't play around like you."

"I never said play I just said have fun, enjoy things."

He just sighed, "A child would never understand."

"I am not a child, and I can understand as an adult you must work but that still doesn't mean cutting off your fun time."

Again he sighed, "It seems I can't get you to understand." and he left for me to get dressed.

It's only been 4 days, this one being the 5th and I really wish I could quit, and now later today I'm supposed to go to a ball? A BALL?! I really wonder which of them decided on this.

So like usual, got dressed with the damn corset on then left to do my stupid chores. Cleaned up some broken glass that Mey-Rin obviously caused, then went to throw it away when I saw Barldroy walking out of the kitchen with a fro and smut, just a normal day I'm beginning to guess. I walked in and saw Sebastian fixing the food Barldroy burnt and destroyed. I walked up to him and spoke, "I want'a help."

"Last time I let you 'help' you fell asleep."

"It was late at night, this time I'm wide awake, I want to help."

"Did you finish your other chores?"

"Yes."

He sighed, something he does every time he loses, "Fine, can you use a knife correctly without cutting yourself?"

"Sebastian, I've been living on the streets most of my life, of course I can use a knife without cutting myself."

"Good, then cut those vegetables over there, they'll be going in a stew for lunch."

I nodded and walked over to the vegetables, picking up the knife, and began to cut them, of course after washing my hands. When I was done I brought them over to Sebastian and he stuck them in the pot, "Good after there done we'll put them with the meat and serve it to are young lord."

"He's your young lord, I'm just here 'cuz I have to be."

"If you are serving him then he is your lord."

"If you serve someone he's more like your master and your a dog, and I ain't no dog who listens all the time."

"Ah, but you've been listening perfectly since you've been here."

I glared at him and he smiled that fucking closed-eye smiled then I realized something, "That's where your wrong Sebastian."

"And how so?"

"I still act like a boy and fucking curse."

He glared at me this time and I flinched then caught my composer and smiled, "Yes dog, is there something the matter?"

He was about to say or do something till one of Ciel's bells in the kitchen rung for Sebastian's pressence and he left while I stayed. "C-Ciel just saved my life." I said shocked then became angry, "Why does he keep fucking saving me?!"

Sebastian walked down the hallway out of the kitchen and down to his young masters studies and knocked then waited till he heard the usual 'Come in' and entered, "Yes my lord?" he asked.

"We have another case to go to quickly, tell Lily she's coming since she knows the streets and everyone there."

He bowed with his hand over his chest, "Yes my lord." and he left back to the kitchen.

He walked in to Lily laying her head on the counter as she stood on her feet instead of sitting in one of the chairs,

"Lily Ciel has found another case to deal with, were leaving right now so come quickly." he said and stopped the boiling pot.

"Ok, let me get dressed first." but he ushered me out and to the front door where Ciel stood ready to go, "Wait I can't go out in a dress! People will see me!"

"It doesn't matter they were bound to see it eventually." Ciel told me.

Sebastian opened the door and I fallowed Ciel reluctantly and Sebastian also opened the carriage door as us two walked in and he went to the front to drive the carriage.

In there I glared at Ciel, "I don't like this."

"I don't care your a lady."

"I'm not a lady I'm a girl, I shouldn't have to dress like this."

"Girls your age dress in much better dresses then that so just deal with it."

"What am I gonna do if the guys see me?! Or if the guys who hate me see me?! Or if adults that hate me see me?! Or if-!"

"Will you shut up? After the case were gonna search for a dress for you, Sebastian's gonna pick it out to so be ready."

I glared at him even more but he ignored me. After awhile he still didn't take notice of me so I sighed and stared out the window then asked an actual important question, "What's this case about?"

"One of the queens grandchildren has been kidnapped, she has requested I help find the missing child."

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"It was the queens grandson."

"Good."

"Why's that?"

"He has a less likely chance of being molested. If it was a girl they would do anything, a boy they'll just keep tied up."

"I suppose your right but it's bad that it's anyone."

"It's only bad 'cuz they're important, if it was just a normal person the only one who would care would be the family and friends everyone else couldn't give two shits."

"And why do you say that?"

"'Cuz it's true and you know it."

He sighed, "I guess theirs no way in changing your thought of mind."

The rest of the ride was silent, which I always like, silence. We stepped out of the carriage a little away from the city and walked in to the streets of London, I on the other hand stayed in there, when Ciel noticed I didn't come he had Sebastian pull me out.

"No I don't want to! I want to just stay in the carriage!"

"Lily you are making a scene." Sebastian said as Ciel had to apologize to the people around him who were beginning to stare.

When Sebastian finally pulled me out he sat me on the street 'cuz I refused to stand up and walk.

Ciel sighed irritated at my actions, "Sebastian." he said sighing his name and I was soon lifted into the air and held like a child.

I blushed embarrassed at the position I was in, when everyone was still starring I glared daggers at them, "Put me down!" I yelled and I began to thrash around in his grip.

"Will you stand miss Lily and walk to?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course!" I yelled at him and he set me down and I stood and straightened my dress and hair. When everyone still starred I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU STILL STARRING AT?!" and they all averted their eyes.

"You didn't have to yell so loud." Ciel told me.

"I don't care! They shouldn't be starring at me!"

They both sighed at me and I was personally fine with that.

We began to walk around trying to find clues, it seems the child liked to venture around the streets alone, he was only 8 but apparently very mature that he was aloud to walk around alone, as long as he had one of his servants with him but he was able to ditch him and got himself kidnapped. After awhile of looking we couldn't really get anything good and the ball would be coming around soon so we walked over to a dress store. I stood there revolted by the sight of all these dresses but walked in nevertheless so I could make sure I didn't get something to puffy. I've been able to avoid the guys today since I was always able to pull Ciel around but now, their was noway I could get away, Drew was standing in there bored as hell with his little sister Amy. He looked over at me and with one glimpse at what I was wearing he smirked and walked over. He was a big wimp in fights but a big ass and jerk personality wise. He walked over and looked down at me, he was also taller than me but so was everyone else around here.

"Hi Ryan." he said smirking.

"Hi Drew." I replied annoyed.

"Is this another friend Lily?" Ciel asked as Sebastian looked for a dress.

"Yeah, and the one I would lease like to see in a dress, though I'd rather no one see me in one."

"Mike and Will will get a kick out of this." he snickered.

"You no your such an ass and you can't even fight." I glared.

"Lily I'd rather you not get into a fight in a dress store or in a dress." Ciel told me.

"Yeah but what if he starts it?"

"He won't."

"Young master I have found a dress for miss Lily." and Sebastian pulled out a nice fire orange dress, probably to match my hair, the top had sparkles and the bottom was so puffy I could kill myself in it and no one would notice.

"Good." he walked up to the cashier and gave her the money then back to me, "So goodbye to your friend."

"What?! You didn't even ask if I liked it!"

"I told you Sebastian would be picking it out so be warned."

I looked back at Drew, "I swear if you say a thing I'm gonna kill you, literally."

He didn't seem to care to others but I knew he was scared 'cuz he knew I wouldn't lie.

We walked out of the dress store and back over to the carriage.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." I told Ciel over and over as we sat down in the carriage.

"I don't care your gonna have to wear it whether you like it or not."

"I still hate you."

And the carriage began to move and we made it back to the mansion to get ready.

Ciel-Your lucky, you that right?

Me-Yep! Since I'm posting this from wattpad their is no way I can get in trouble!

Lily-Not necessarily, he could still order Sebastian to take you as a pet, theirs just no excuse since you are posting

Me-XP

Lily-XP

Ciel-Stop acting like children.

Lily & Me-XP

Ciel-*sigh* Whatever

Lily & Me-XP, XP, XP, XP, XP, XP, XP, XP


	5. Chapter 5

So I stood there in the corner of the big nice mansion which Ciel made me come to. People would sometimes take a glimpse at me but I ignored them. The mansion was big and we were a guest for one of the aristocrat's sons, his name was Adam, strange coincidence right? Suddenly a young girl my age runs up to me in a very nice pink-reddish dress with pigtails on each side in drills,

"Oh your dress is amazing!" she squealed at me.

"Oh, um, thank you ma'am." I couldn't really give her a snide comment could I?

"Oh no need to be so formal, my name is Elizabeth Midford but please call me Lizzy." And she giggled keeping that big smile.

"My names Lily, no last name, I came as a guest with Earl Phantomhive."

She smiled even more, "Ciel's here?!" she exclaimed happily.

Just then Ciel walked up, "Hello Elizabeth, it seems you have met Lily."

"How many times do I have to tell you Ciel?! It's Lizzy!" she yelled at him but hugged him at the same time or... possibly suffocating him.

I stood there chuckling at the sight the reminded me also of what Adam would always do to me but I would always throw him off with a punch n the face.

Ciel sighed, "Yes, this is my Fiancé Lily, Lizzy; Lily is one of my new maids who is paying me back for spilling all my tea."

"Well she's just honestly adorable and that dress is so amazing! It matches her red hair perfectly I just love it!"

I couldn't help but smile at the energetic self but as quick as it had came it left when I saw him, "U-um, Ciel, I think I might go get something to drink."

"No need my fire lily here is some lemonade." The boy said.

I can't believe it! That Adam who was turning 15 today was also the same Adam I've seen on the streets,

I scoffed at him, "I don't think I'll be taking anything from you." I said.

He bowed, "My apologies my lady."

I glared, "Whatever." Then Sebastian gave me a look, "Tch! I mean, no it is I who should be apologizing." And music began to play,

He looked at the musicians happily then back to me, "I think I would be more than glad to accept your apology if you let me have this dance."

"Oh yes a dance would be lovely!" Lizzy exclaimed and she took Ciel by the hand to dance.

"May I?" he asked with an outstretched hand.

I looked back up to Sebastian but he didn't try a thing and I took it reluctantly, "I suppose I have no choice do I?" I sighed as he led me to the center of the room.

"I expect you can dance right? After all you are a lady."

"Sort of." I replied as he began the waltz taking the lead.

We danced for awhile and I'm sure his foot was now bruised by me but he ignored it as he bowed and I curtsied at each other. He led me back to my little corner where we met a tired Ciel and a more than happy Lizzy.

"That was so fun Ciel!" she squealed.

The rest of the night was alright, Adam made me dance a little more and kept making small talk with me, why doesn't that guy get a hint I don't like him?!

"Well my Red Spider Lily that was another fun dance, would you come with me to get some ice for my feet?"

I sighed, "I suppose it's the least I could do for hurting you."

He led us to a back room away from the ball room and everyone else, "It should be in there." He told me and as I opened the door I saw the missing queen's grandson tied up with tear running down his cheeks and muffled whimpers. I looked confused and turned to look at Adam but suddenly I couldn't breathe and passed out.

"Uncle Druitt I got another girl for you and the queen's grandson." I heard Adam tell someone.

"Very good Adam." he told him.

"Uncle may I keep the girl? I really like her she's so beautiful like the suns glowing rays."

"Oh my great nephew, you know we can't keep one of them but we can steal them back, I'll try my best to get her back for you."

*Seriously?! I'm kidnapped again! And this time with the queens grandson! How did this happen?!* I tried to think back and remembered that I had gone with Adam to help get some ice for his throbbing foot I might have stepped on a couple times that I might not have actually hurt now!

"My dear buyers I am glad to say we have just come upon another beautiful lady along with the queen's grandson! First we will show you the lady then the son will be the last till next time!"

I heard a creak of something rusty and suddenly I could see. People were all around me with masks, women and men some in their 20s others in their 90s, though I was guessing by how many wrinkles they did and didn't have.

"She is only 13 a nice beauty to add, she works as a maid so you can have her clean your house or other things, and once your done she can clean everything! But she has a temper sometimes which can make her fun! How about we start at 500?!" he yelled to the crowd.

They yelled random numbers out and someone won me but before they could pull me out the candles were all put out and I could hear screams till all the candles relit and everyone was dead.

"Honestly I don't know why he continued this black market of selling people, we already caught him once." Ciel said.

"Will you just untie me so we can leave? The queens grandson is probably in the back." I told them.

"This case was quite easy." He remarked as he untied me while Sebastian went to get the kid.

Sebastian came back in with the child sleeping in his arms, "I was able to put him asleep though he might awaken soon so we should hurry."

I didn't ask how he got him asleep 'cuz quite frankly I didn't care as long as we could leave this retched place.

"So how did you get here?" Ciel asked me.

I stood there a second debating whether to tell him or not that Adam had tricked me but decided on a lie, when I meet him in the streets again that's where he would meet his punishment, "I don't remember, the last memory I have is getting Adam ice for his foot then we were walking away, I had looked behind me 'cuz I thought I heard something and Adam wasn't there, then black, when I came to I was being auctioned off."

"Seems like amnesia, maybe the boy will be able to remember." Ciel mumbled.

"Quite possibly." I replied and then we left.

I didn't know how we made it, we had to be super quiet 'cuz we were still someone's house. We dropped the child off at a dumpster and Ciel woke him up explain how we 'found' him here. Scotland Yard took care of the rest and returned the 8 year old back to his mother and father at their royal palace. He couldn't remember anything either, which made me wonder if he was faking as well but I highly doubted it as he was a little child and I was a teen.

"I heard that the parents cried with joy then his father gave him a good ass whipping of 10 with a switch from a tree, they were so happy but so angry for running away from their butler." I chuckled talking to Ciel in his office.

"At least this case was solved." he sighed.

"So now what? Are you going to find another case or just work on your papers?"

"I don't know maybe I'll just work on my other things instead of a case unless the queen requests it." Though it seemed like he had already had a case he was thinking of but more like a personal case.

"Well I'm beat so I'm gonna go get in to my pajamas and go to sleep, night." And he nodded a goodbye as well and I left to my room where I finally got undressed from the cursed orange dress and slipped into my nice nightgown and quickly fell asleep.

Ciel had decided to leave to his chambers as well as Sebastian had just finished undressing him then dressing him again in his sleepwear.

"My young master it seems like you are distracted, could it be Miss Lily?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course it is, I'm still shocked and confused by what Grell had told us, his story of her family and her story doesn't seem right, I think the women who had originally been her mother gave her to other women who Lily really thinks is her actual mother. She's still blood related but only on her father's side and that doesn't seem right."

"Why not young master?"

"Because she told me her 'mother' had given her away because she looked too much like her father and he was worst than any other person she's ever met."

"Siblings don't always have to get along."

"I suppose your right." And he lies down in the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Sebastian left the room shortly after also thinking of Lily, "Such an innocent child but a terrible life to come ahead, I wonder if she's ready and he will be able to take the consequences of taking this... creature in." and he left to prepare tomorrow

Me-So I really don't have anything to say other than comment and review... that's all .-.

Lily-Really? Nothing to say?

Me-Yep

Ciel-Well you're boring.

Me-Shut up! It's not my fault! Here I'll give you something! Sebastian's curry buns are real!

Lily-Really?!

Me-Don't get to excited they didn't look that good, like they cut open the curry bun and the chocolate along with the vegi's looked like shit... literally, *sigh* I'm still gonna make it though 'cuz why not?

Ciel-Is that all?

Me-...

Ciel-I suppose so.

Sebastian-Follow and review, doesn't like the empty box and silence of readers.

Me- ;w; ;w; ;w; ;w; ;w; ;w; I swear it gets more interesting in the next chapter since I already wrote it w


	6. Chapter 6

"Lily wake up." Sebastian said nudging me awake and I grumbled but sat up reluctantly not wanting to be soaked like last time, "You need to learn to wake up on your own, my job is to only make sure you do things right, not wake you and the young master."

"Well good mourning to you to Sebastian." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes then yawned covering my mouth with my open hand, my fingers stretched out. Then out of no where I randomly jumped out of bed, surprising Sebastian by sudden mood change, "I'm gonna go out again, I have some 'personal' matters to take care of."

"Your not going to till you get an 'O.K.' from the young master and finish your chores."

I sighed, "Chores, chores, chores, clean freak." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Lily? I could give you more chores then just the few you have now and you couldn't go out till night, though the young master would never let a young girl as your self out alone at night."

"Tch, I'm not some little girl, I can take care of myself, have been for years now and I'm not gonna suddenly start relying on people to help me when they quickly leave as they come. I'm only here to repay a debt, after that I'm leaving and we'll never see each other again unless your out shopping with your young master!" I said putting great emphasis on the word your.

"Ah, yes your right, you need no help from anyone, explain to me your nappings then and how you didn't need help from being freed?"

"If I'd been left alone I could get out, they'd always eventually put their guard down and bam! I'd be free!"

"Just get dressed then get to work." he sighed leaving the room.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" and I quickly ran to close the door.

After that I started dusting the stairs and whatever wood I could dust, my jobs were to not only do that but to also help Mey-rin in mopping and sometimes laundry, then I'd do whatever else I could find, 'cuz if I didn't Sebastian would question me why I didn't do it even though it's not my job. He's supposed to be 'teaching' me when in reality he's just telling me to work then leaves, I know it's simple work but I don't want to do this all by myself, it's boring. I sighed as I continued dusting but I got bored and decided to screw it and have some fun so I sat on the stairs and slid down them like last time, but I didn't sit sideways this time, screw being lady-like! I slid down backwards so I didn't see who was behind me and as I was about to fall off someone caught me. I turned around and saw Sebastian and blushed nervously, "Hehe, hi Sebastian."

"Did you finish your work?" he asked.

"Oh, um, well you see..." and he stared at me, mentally saying don't lie or your in trouble and I gulped and sighed, looking away, "No not yet."

"Then finish." and he let go and I fell on the floor. I quickly stood up and straightened my dress, my face red again, "But it's boring!" I complained staring up at him.

"That's not my problem to worry or think about, cleaning this house should be a normal routine, this is your 7th day here."

"Yeah but it's not like I've been cleaning for all seven days, um... well not the whole day."

"Then you know you won't be working for the whole day if you finish, you have such a simple job and that's cleaning the stair cases and straightening up rooms, other than that all you have to do is help when needed, I don't know why you complain so match."

"Because I'm a kid and I like to complain that's why!" I declared.

He sighed, "Just get back to work." and left.

I glared daggers at the back of his head but then stood and went back to cleaning the stairs, then I went to the bedrooms and fixed them up but their wasn't very much to clean anyway since their never used. I finished subsequently fast I think so I quickly made my way to Ciel's office, knocked, then came in.

"It's great that you learned to knock but now you need to learn how to wait for a reply."

"Blah, blah, blah, I won't to go out now, I've finished my chores so can I?"

"Why do you need to go out?"

"I need to take care of some 'personal' things, ok?"

"And what is this personal thing?"

"Just, somethings." I said, my voice squeaking a little.

"You can't were having another guest over."

"What?! Wouldn't that be a even better reason to get rid of me?! I can stay out the whole night if I have to, spend some time at some friends, their parents won't care."

"I'm not dumping you off at someone else's place when you have a perfectly good one here."

I grumbled angrily, "Perfectly what? I was forced to come here since your some spoiled little rich brat."

"I'm not some little brat, brat." he said, he was starting to act like a child and I think I might just push him.

"Aw, such cute comebacks, I'm not the brat since I've had to live on the streets."

"Just 'cuz your a street rat doesn't mean your the only one who's had a hard life."

"Yeah but the rich don't."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I do."

"You're so childish." he sighed.

"Nuh-uh! You're the childish one and I'm leaving!" I yelled at him quickly and ran out of his office and a slammed it shut then ran outside, "I'm going to take care of him whether they allow it or not." I made a short cut through the forest to town, "I swear when I find him I'm gonna gag him so he can't make a sound but scream, then I'm gonna cut his stomach open and throw lots of salt on the cut then ice, I'll leave him in a alley so the rats can eat him."

As I mumbled this some of the adults stared strangely at me and some mothers rushed their children away or not to stare, I didn't care though, all these people are strangers, it doesn't matter what they think of me. I walked around the town a little though I couldn't find him.

"He must've known I'd be coming, figures." I sighed, "Guess I'll just wonder around the streets for awhile since I am _not_ going back to the Phantomhive house when I'm able to have some fun."

"Hey girl!" I heard some men yell.

I turned around and it seemed two drunken men were walking over to me, they both were the same height it seemed to me, they were both wearing nice suits. The man that had spoke ad terrible looking air that was really curly while the other looked more appropriate, his hair slicked back perfectly and his suit fixed nicely as well you couldn't believe I was telling you he was drunk, but as he walked you could clearly tell s8ince he and the other man kept tripping over their two feet,

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here?" he slurred out.

"I don't know, I was gonna kill someone but their not here so I can't sadly."

"Why don't you come and have some fun with us?" the other man asked.

"No thank you." and I quickly walked past him till the first drunken man grabbed my arm.

"That wasn't really a question to say no to."

"Let go of me!" I yelled and I pulled back my arm, as he went to grab it again a quickly kicked him, not caring how I was in a dress.

He easily fell over and passed out from is drunken state and the other guy helped lifting I'm up, obviously he wasn't _as_ drunken as his friend but still drunk and i quickly made way back to the streets and away from the alley.

It was Wednesday so all my friends were in school and I don't have any friends in the orphanage and I'm pretty sure Mrs,Quiapio would kick me out even if I did, I wonder how many kids have been adopted since I left? Whatever, I don't care their all little brats anyway.

For the time being I wondered around town, jumping in already made puddles and getting the dress dirty, i was fine with my feet getting wet till my whole self started to as it began to rain, "Crap!" I yelled and I quickly made it under one of the shop signs dangling from store, "Of all days it as to rain it rains today!" I yelled angrily, "I didn't even bring a jacket!"

I decided to wait it out but it only got worst, "Guess I'll just go back to the manor since that's all I really can do." but as I walked out i started to feel as if I was being watched, I quickly ran to the forest and away from everyone but the feeling of being watched still hadn't left me,

"Ok bastered where ever your at show yourself!" I yelled in the middle of the forest.

"You have very keen senses girl, proves to more that they're right who you are." a strange voice echoed around the forest along with a slight chuckle at themselves, I knew whoever this person was they obviously had fun seeing me spin around in circles helplessly searching for him, "I said show yourself!"

"Did you know you can't always demand things?"

"Did you know I don't care!"

"Yes, I can easily tell you don't, but I know what you do care about."

"What do you mean!" I demanded from the strangers voice.

"Your family."

I quickly turned around as a voice hit my ear, he jet black hair like Sebastian's but the style was completely different, kinda spiky actually and he wore a nice suit unlike the swallow tail one Sebastian always wore to, "M-my family, what? Like my past? Who my father was and why my mother left me?"

"Yes, and who you are, also about your _real_ mother."

"Real mother? What do you mean?"

"The women you believed was your mother wasn't, she was your fathers sister."

"Wait then who's my mother?" I asked maybe a bit to hastily.

He chuckled, "I can't really tell you that, unless you'll come with me, I can even show you your mother."

"My real mother?"

"Lily!"

I turned around and saw Ciel yelling and and running towards me along with Sebastian, "Tch, how bothersome, them barging in."

"Yes it really is, guess I'll have to see you later."

"What do you mean? Can't you stay?"

"Fraid not, little miss, they can't really get into close contact with me or they might try to kill me."

"But I want to know more about my family, a-and mother."

"Well you could come with me."

"Really?"

"Don't listen to him!" Ciel yelled once more.

He stretched his and out, "Of course, I'd never lie to you, I can't, your mother'd have my head."

I giggled, "Is my mother that mean?"

"A grouchy women indeed," he said in a funny voice, "But an amazing mother all the same." and he smiled.

I smiled and went to grab his hand with my own till a silver butter knife came flying and knocked his hand out the way, he looked up and stared angrily at the two people and i turned my head to face them.

"Sorry lil'one, guess I have to leave your friends don't seem to like me."

"No wait you can't!" I knew I sounded like a child but I didn't care, he couldn't leave if knew so many things.

He put is hand over my eyes so I couldn't see anything, "Don't worry I'll be back."

"Whats your name though?"

"Just call me Uncle Cyril, little half Baku." and I felt a gust of wind I opened my eyes and he was no where.

"Lily are you ok?" Ciel asked.

I quickly made a run for it to go after him but something held me back, I turned and Sebastian was holding onto my arm, "Let go of me!" I yelled but he didn't, "He said he's my uncle and that he knows my real mother, and my father, my past and everything! I have to catch up to him!" I began to pull at my arm but still he wouldn't let go and he even tightened his grip.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked.

"No don't let her go, bring her back, even by force if you have to."

"Let go! I can catch up to him."

"He's longe gone Lily." Ciel told me.

"No he's not!" I still continued to pull away from him, but as he tightened his grip I decided drastic calls call for drastic measures and I bit him. I soon regret that as I tasted his blood and began to cough rapidly, almost throwing up, that also must have obviously struck a nerve as he lifted me into the air and over his shoulder, "Hey! Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I kicked rapidly at his chest and punched at is back.

" , I was told to bring you back to the manor even by force if I must, so stop trying to hurt me 'cuz it wont bother me."

I didn't stop though and as he started to walk I only kicked and punched harder and faster but it didn't bother him. Ciel walked calmly back to the manor and Sebastian followed behind, as we got closer to the manor I only tripled my kicks and punch but what ever I did he never even flinched. We walked back in and the other three servants stared at me as Sebastian carried me up stairs to my room and Ciel just walked to his office, parting ways with us.

Sebastian was right outside my door and I decided I'd bite him again, only to go back into another coughing fit and almost throwing up once more. He opened the door and walked in then slammed it shut and threw me on my bed. I jumped up and ran over to the door where I was met by Sebastian gripping onto my shoulder and pulling me back then standing in front of the door.

"Let me out! I need to find my uncle!"

"You don't need to find that man he'll ruin your life."

"Let me out or... or... o-or I'll bite you again!" I yelled unsure of that,

He just put his hand out and took his glove off, all I saw were black painted nails which was strange for a guy, he then shoved is hand in my mouth and actually clomped my mouth on it so I'd bite him and draw blood.

I blushed embarrassingly then quickly pushed his and out and ran into the bathroom connected to my room and threw up whatever I had ate that day, which so far wasn't very much since I had skipped Lunch by running around outside. After I was done with that I ran back out to face him,

"OK! What the hell is in your blood!? Poison!?"

"It's demon blood actually, humans usually can get poisoned or die from it."

"Haha, nice joke, but i don't believe in any of that! Reapers, Angles, God, and especially no Demons!"

"Really? You should, you are a demon, or, half one at least."

Me-Hiiiiiiiii!~~~~ Sorry for the long wait!~

Ciel-Took you long enough.

Lily-Yeah.

Me-I don't care!

Lily-I wonder if you'd die from Sebastian's blood? I mean, you defiantly aren't normal.

Me-I am so! I am perfectly normal!

Ciel-Yeah whatever.

Me-Anyway so how it goes is Lily is half demon and she's a baku demon or dream-eating demon, but if you kept up with my last chapters she had that strange dream, since she's half-demon she does still eat dreams but again, since she's half, she also has nightmares after eating dreams.

Lily-So I'm gonna have nightmares?!

Me-Idiot you've been having them since you could remember your dreams but they might get worst, hehehehehehe.

Lily-Worst?!

Me-Readers you should so give ideas for nightmares or I'll have to look them up and I'm to lazy to.

Lily-You're a jerk.

Me-Yep, indeed I am~ And schools starting up in... either 12 or 13 if you count this day so that might mean less chapter posting since I post on wattpad first, Idk, but whateves~ I love all of you and I don't really know what to say like usual so... bye~ Oh, and thanks for the review I'm serious you don't know how happy I got.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, nice joke." I laughed nervously, when his facial expression didn't change I got worried and angry, "You're not serious, they don't exist."

"If they don't exist then tell me how that ma-"

"My Uncle!"

"Your uncle, was able to leave so fast, or how we easily escaped those times you were kidnapped and how easy it was to get home?" He asked.

"Uhhh... he's an exerciser and excell's in running, your a secret assassin, and I don't even know how we got home."

"A normal human can't run that fast and I am not an assassin I am just one hell of a butler, and I carried you and the young master home."

"Um, well..."

"You don't have any excuses because you know I'm right."

"Nyea, nyea, nyea, whatever, just give me a second and I can come up with something."

"Your seconds over, just realize what you are and deal with it."

"Well aren't you being a jerk now, you know what I don't care, I'm going out and I'm gonna find my uncle and see my mother, maybe even my father."

"Your fathers in hell so you won't be meeting him anytime soon."

"Wait! So I'm going to hell?! Only 'cuz I'm half demon?! I mean I knew if it was real I'd probably be going there anyway, but I don't want to be assured that I am!"

"Idiot, demons live in hell, half-demons just can't go in and out like other demons unless they're invited by another demon, which seldom happe-"

"Bring me to hell."

"What?'"

"I said, bring me to hell, I want to see my father, and if I'm half-demon that means a demon has to take me, your the only demon I know except for my uncle which I'm obviously not going to be seeing anytime soon thanks to two people."

"I'm not bringing you to hell."

"Why not!"

"Because 're half and would be absurd to bring a child to hell if they weren't even born there."

"Ok, then what about that reaper? Can he go to hell?"

He laughed, literally laughed, and I flinched back words at the deep laugh, "A reaper going to hell? How hysterical, you are truly an uneducated demon in the matters of hell."

I glared at him angrily, "Then why don't you fuckin teach me about Hell, and Demons, Reapers, Angels, and Heaven, -it-all."

He glared back at my cursing, "Watch your language, and why should I teach you about things like that, your only half-demon, most of the knowledge you would gain would be worthless."

"I don't care! I wanna know! If you don't teach me then I'll just find someone else to teach me who may not even like or trust!"

"If I didn't like whatever demon would be stupid enough to teach you anything I can just tell them not to then take you away, they won't care about it since they would only teach you if they were bored."

"Your so mean! Just teach me something please?! If you don't I'll get Grell and he can teach me, I bet he can teach me more than you and can tell me who all is who and if I know any more demons or reapers."

"The only other reaper is Undertaker."

"Undertakers a reaper?! Wait, that's not that shocking."

He sighed, "I've wasted enough time with you."

"Bu-!"

"I didn't say we were done, I have other things to do, I still have to tend to the young master. You will stay here as punishment for running off without permission, along with your cursing and the quest will be here to."

"W-wait, who's the guest?" I stuttered.

"Human." And he walked out locking the door, making it obvious he had.

"That's not what I meant you jerk!" I yelled then sighed angrily at him and jumped on my bed, I was so angry and pissed, at the same time confused and sad, So everything I knew is all a lie? What about my friends? Hell, what about me? What so I even do now? I guess I'm still the same person just... half-demon. I thought, becoming more and more depressed. When I heard a neigh I lifted my head up and strained my neck to look out the window and saw Lau and Ran-Mao coming out, So they're back? Whatever, and I laid my head back down. Slowly I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

I felt someone nudging me asleep, I slowly opened my eyes and standing over me was a skeleton with glowing red eyes and a black mist behind him, a skeleton hand laid on my shoulder. My eyes shot open and my body jumped with them as I began to scream.

"Lily!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly the skeleton was gone and the bony hand was replaced by a white glove shaking me to awake from the nightmare. I gasped, scared of what I had just saw, I looked at Sebastian and his face looked questioning at what had just scared me. Quickly, I scotched up and held my knees up to my face, obviously scared and realized I wasn't in my uniform but my night gown and only hopped Mey-Rin changed me.

Sebastian sighed, "What happened?" he asked.

I looked away embarrassingly, "Nothing, I just wish I wasn't such a wimp." I mumbled under my breath, tough I knew he could hear me, "How long was I asleep?" I asked curiously.

"It's somewhere around 4 a.m. and are guest over around 6 p.m." he replied, taking his pocket what out to check the time.

"Wow, I've been asleep for awhile now... whatever, I should just fall asleep for ever, I didn't do anything important in this world so it wouldn't matter."

"Though true you haven't done anything but get into trouble it would still matter if you slept for all eternity, your friends would be sad."

"Who cares, you can easily make new friends and forget about the old, just throw them in the trash and only one person will be effected, compared to the billion of people out there it dosen't matter."

"You have a very peculiar way at looking at life."

"It's not peculiar it's blunt."

"Other's would still miss you."

"Yeah but for how long? Till I'm shoved to the back of their heads."

"I really do wish you would stop being so depressing, it's such a beautiful star filled sky and you're ruining everything perfect." he said trying to make the girl happy has her sulking was starting to frustrate and annoy him.

"Who cares? It can burn and die all it is is lights up in the sky, all the same anyway."

Suddenly their was a new voice there, "Will you stop being such a baby? You say you're not a child and yet here I find you sulking and whining about stupid things, you officially know you're a half-demon, grow up and deal with it."

I glared angrily at Ciel as he was also dressed in his sleepwear with a robe, "Hey I didn't ask for anything from the peanut gallery so shut up! I don't care what you have to say it doesn't matter! You know if I hadn't came here I would've still been living a normal life on the streets wit my friends! But no! You just had to be some spoiled rich kid and decided to take me in only so I could work! I don't care what you say, you;re just an annoying, spoiled, rich, snobby, bratty, ki-!"

I suddenly slapped in the face by none other than Ciel himself, "Just listen to yourself talk and tell who's the real kid. All you do is complain and goof off, you're not one step closer to paying me off then you first arrived."

"Oh yes, because that's all I am around the house is a little helpless girl in debt to to someone my same age."

"No, you are a Phantomhive servant, not some girl I picked off the streets."

I scoffed, "More like slave, servants have a choice to leave, slaves don't, they work without a single thank you for anything 'cuz that's what's expected of them." before either of them could say another word to my face I quickly hid under the covers, "I'm going back to sleep!" I yelled from under the covers as my eyes began to tear, I hopped that my voice didn't sound terrible and that I wouldn't have to say anything after that. I heard a sigh and footsteps then the closing of the door, as I uncovered myself I could hear the other 3 servants about what the yelling was about, mostly Barldroy,

"It's nothing." I heard Ciel reply to them as he walked back to his room.

"Miss Lily will not be working tomorrow," That was Sebastian's voice, I could easily hear it, "She is sick so please refrain from bothering her as much as possible, if she wishes to sleep the whole day then she may do as pleased." and he walked back with Ciel to his room as the other servants scurried back to their own quarters.

The next day when I woke up I stayed in bed and didn't move, a knock sounded from the door and I only buried myself deeper into the covers. The next thing I know the door is opening with a creak and the covers were pulled off, I grumbled angrily.

"Even if you are off from work you are still permitted to come and eat with the other servants." Sebastian told me.

"I don't want to eat, I wanna stay here in bed." I grumbled to him as I sat up looking down at my hands.

"I thought as much, so I brought you your food, a plate of waffles with syrup with a side of blueberries and strawberries." he smiled but I knew it was fake.

"I don't want it." and I tuned my gaze from my hands to my side.

"You cannot starve yourself." he told me as he sat the dish on a side table.

"Why? I don't ever see you eating anything and you look fine."

"I am full demon, you are still half thus your human side still needs to eat human food to survive."

"And what if I starve my human self?"

"Then your human side will die and you will go insane and won't be able to control all of your demon self, someone will have to kill you and I won't hesitate to."

"So I'll just be killed and die in the end like everyone else."

"Yes, and with demons when they die they die, that's why its so hard to kill one and why we are immortal."

"Will I live long to? Forced to live for all eternity and watch everyone I care about die?" at this point I was beginning to tear up again, "I don't want to live forever, I want to die like everyone else and be buried and remembered for all the tricks I did between my friends till they die and then just be forgotten by everyone, living forever is like curse, a terrible curse that only brings sadness." and at the end I was crying.

"That's a depressing look at it, I never thought of it as a curse." he said, obviously not knowing how to deal with something like a person crying.

"Because your friends aren't human if you have any." I tried to wipe the tear away but the kept coming, "I wanna just die now, everything I've known is a lie, I'm not who I thought I was, my mother wasn't really my mother, and my fathers in hell, my friends will go crazy."

"Yes, it seems that everything is falling apart around you, you can't even tell your friends."

"What? Why?"

"Do you think they'd believe you? And if they did do you think they'd still be your friends?"

"Of course they will! They're my friends!"

"It doesn't matter they're humans, humans fear demons."

"I don't see Ciel afraid of you, or does he not know you're a demon?"

"The young master and I are bound to each other by a contract, when the contract is fulfilled I get to eat soul."

My tears had finely stopped and I looked at I'm shocked, "What does he want so bad that he'd get rid of is own soul?" I asked.

"He wants revenge on the people who killed his parents."

"Do you know who killed his parents."

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here right now, I'd either be in hell or looking for a new human to make a contract with."

"Will I make contracts with people?"

"Eventually you will if you want to."

"If I want to?"

"You're only half-demon so you really don't need to, demons only eat souls when they're called upon anyway and asked to make a contract with, they can only call you if you're in hell, half-demons rarely make contracts anyway, in fact it hasn't happened in millions of years, half-demons just aren't that common and they usually tend to stay as human as possible and since they don't need souls it doesn't matter to them."

"So why do demons eat souls then?"

"Eating souls is just like eating something you don't need but you love it anyway."

"Like candy?"

"Yes."

"So souls are candy?"

"You could say that."

"..."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to be a demon yet I;m interested in everything about them now, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't even interested in souls now."

"It's only common to be interested in souls as a young demon."

"But I don't wanna be interested! I wanna be normal! And now I'm not in either world, I'm half something you eat because you want to and half something people are scared of!"

"If you've been living this fine before you knew you can live just as fine now."

"Yeah but..."

"Just stop complaining about it,"

I grumbled bu didn't argue, this was going no where, but I did get some info on demons, whether that was purposely or not I still did.

"Eat your breakfast then take a nap or something, I expect it to be gone when I come back, and stay in this room, if I learn you left you might just have to have a taste of my blood again." and he gave another fake smile that made me flinch.

"Yeah, yeah, ok." I mumbled as I watched him leave.

I looked over to the food and only picked up a small blueberry a popped it in my mouth then left the rest of it alone. I didn't feel like eating, I felt like curling up and dying and I realized that when I'm killed it's probably going to be painful if demons can't die from normal things, but then again I'm half so I could just be killed by a lot of human things couldn't I? Suddenly the window busted open and standing there was a tall man dressed in a black suit and glasses and neatly-combed back hair also lack.

He fixed is glasses by pushing the side up with a pruner and spoke in a monotone voice, "Finely I found you."

"What the hell?! Why did you just bust threw my window?!" I asked angrily yelling at him.

"Come with me, the dispatch has been trying to catch you for a while now and I've finely gotten tired of sending others to get you so I've come myself."

"Wait! So you're the one who's been sending people to kidnap me?! You're the one who sent Grell?!"

"Yes."

"I'm not leaving with you! Besides, even if I wanted to I can't, I'm not aloud to, Sebastian said if he figured out I left this room I might get another taste of his blood and I haven't really eaten anything but a blueberry and I don't want to throw up stomach bile."

"I will deal with the demon but you must come with me." he told me again.

"No, I'm not coming with you I don't want to get in trouble with Sebastian."

"If you don't come you will be forced to come against your own will."

I glared at him, "I said no." Suddenly he picked me up held me under his arm.

"Hey let me go!" and I started to kick but he didn't seem fazed by it.

"I was instructed to bring you back to the dispatch office where you can be kept under watch and questioned about things."

"I'll just make it clear right now that I didn't learn anything about what I was till yesterday!" I yelled as I continued to kick.

"More reason to keep you under watch."

"Let go or I'm screaming for Sebastian!"

"Their is a note on your bed explaining everything." as both mine and his gaze turned to the bed to look at the now note.

At this point I was pissed, he seriously thinks I'm going to go with him and that this totally fine and normal!, "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled loudly, I looked up at the stranger and he didn't seem fazed at all as he jumped on the window ledge. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled scared as half of me was out the window.

The door was barged open and standing there was a butler looking shocked as ever at what he saw, "Will, interesting to see you here, I would like to inform you that me and the young master are very capable of dealing with a half child, she hasn't caused trouble that you can blame on her demon side."

"That is not of my concern, I was just instructed to bring her back to the dispatch office to be watched over."

"I don't remember the reapers worrying about half-demons."

"We don't, we are just here for the one child, I don't care about her welfare as long as she doesn't cause trouble for the world, which we will make sure of as she's with us."

"Will you all shut up! I am hanging half out the window! In or out!" I yelled though I realized quickly that was the wrong thing to say as Will then jumped out the window. "Ahhhhh! Someone save me!" I yelled again.

Sebastian quickly made it out the window but suddenly the reaper, who I figure is named Will, and I was gone.

Sebastian's face was quizzical, as he questioned what he should do, he couldn't really go to the Shinigami Dispatch area, but he couldn't leave Lily with them as she hasn't done anything so far and is being hunted by other demons related to her family. As he thought about this he was called by his young master he quickly made his way back in, knowing he couldn't disobey him, Lily will be fine anyway. He told himself, After all she's been doing it for a few years now,

"Yes young master, what is it you need?" he asked as he walked into Ciel's studies.

"What happened to Lily?"

"She was tooken by Will to the Dispatch office where she most probably be kept under a watchful eye and the care of one of the shinigami's."

"We'll have to bring her back." Ciel told him.

"And why is that young master?"

"She still owes me money."

He smirked, "Oh really young master?"

"Of course it is!" he yelled bluhing.

He just continued to smirk and left after being dismissed back to work.

Lily-I can't believe I'm kidnapped by a reaper.

Me-Oh stop whining already.

Ciel-You cannot blame her if she's going to have to be around Grell.

Grell-And what's wrong with me!?

Ciel-I'd gladly tell you but it would be a waist of breath.

Lily-He wouldn't listen anyway.

Sebastian-Well it seems that the young master is worried for Lily's well being.

Ciel-/ SHUT UP!

Lily-...U-um...

Me-You're so cute blushing like that w

Lily-Sh-shut up already!

Me-So kawaii~

Sebastian-I believe you have done a good job at embarrassing and flustering the 2 children.

Ciel & Lily-I am not a child!

Ciel-She is only 1 year older than us!

Me-Theirs still an age difference, though if we wanna say year wise then your like my great great great... how many greats their should be grandpa and grandma.

Ciel & Lily-*glaaaaaaaare*

Me-c: Welp, comment, review, and fav/follow! Pwease? ;3;


	8. Chapter 8

"Come back here!" Ronald yelled after me.

I turned around and stuck my tounge out and pulled my left eye down, "Nnnnnn!" I then went back to my running from him and the others. I passed Grell and threw a pot of black ink at his face as he swiped to catch me.

"Why you brat!" he yelled at me, "It's all in my hair!" and he began to tangle through his air, trying to get as much ink out as possible.

I began to laugh hard at how he looked then went back to running from them. As I ran I almost ran right in in to Alan but quickly dodged. Erin was ready to grab me as well but before he could I kicked him in the sack and ran around him to the door.

_Ah I'm sorry, you're curious about whats happening right now aren't you? Of course you are, you only know about Will taking me from the manor by force and that's it, ok here's what happened._

"Let me go this instant!" I yelled at the man named Will.

"We are over 200 ft. in the sky over London, I don't think you would want me to let you go." and he jumped on another building only to propel high up in the air.

I glared at him, "Then jump down!"

' "That would only cause a scene." he replied unemotionally.

I began to kick at him rapidly but he ignored it as if he didn't feel a thing.

After a while though I stopped, if I wasn't even getting a grunt out of the man then what good is it to continue to kick? So I stopped and looked up at him, I didn't think I was effecting him but his face started to show of anger, which might have been a hint to stop since he was the one holding me, "So, um, why am I being kidnapped again? And this time by a reaper?"

"You are to be kept under watch by the reapers to make sure you do not cause trouble for the humans."

"Not cause trouble for humans? Ok, I'll just cause trouble for you reapers."

"That will not happen because you will be kept in a cage and again watched by the other reapers."

"Uh-hu, so I'm going to be kept in a cage and watched by a whole bunch of guys?"

"Yes."

"Pervert pedophile, no kidnapper has ever gone as far as to keep me watched by a whole bunch of men."

"It is a precaution, if you are left unwatched you will most likely cause trouble for us and possibly all the humans if you get into things."

"Then leave me in the human world, I honestly don't understand why I must be kept under surveillance by old men and leave all my human palls."

"That is classified information, I am not aloud to tell you or the likes of you, both half's."

"If it's about me I should know."

"Like I said classified information."

"You're so mean." I pouted.

I glared at the men all surrounding me and pouted as a child through the bars. The men looked exhausted and I smirked. I had put up quite a fight as Will came in with me, everything looked so neat and I didn't like it, so that was going to change soon. He had brought me in and, like an idiot, opened a cage and expected for me to just walk in. I made a run for it but the others had caught me after running around the room, one of the reapers with dreadlocks kept the door guarded so I couldn't even leave. I was finely caught by Grell who had lifted me by the collar of my nightgown which I was never able to change out of and sat into the stupid cage.

"Well hello there kid, I'm Ronald." said one of the guys, he had blond hair that was dyed in the back black and had a cow-lick along with pentagon shaped glasses.

"I am not a kid." I growled at him angrily.

"I'm Eric." this was the man wit cornrows on half his hair dyed black and the the other half blonde and swept to the side, e wore a pair of blue-tinted glasses.

"And I'm Alan." said the last, he had short brown hair and wore a frown, that didn't seem like it wanted leave, along with normal glasses.

I realized all the guys in the room wore glasses and a a black suit, excluding Grell who wore all red.

"Hello, I'm Lily and I hate all of you, from now on I will make all your lives a living hell till I am either released or you die."

Will sighed, "Ronald you will be watching Lily for 2 hours, after that time Grell will watch her, then Alan, Eric, and me, after that it will start over till it is 8 o'clock where she will go to sleep in a monitored room, after that you will just stay guard outside or inside her room."

"I am not going to sleep at 8! I usually stay up till 10 or 11!"

"I hope you will be able to handle her Ronald, and do not let her out or you will have overtime." Will then pushed up his glasses and stepped out with the others fallowing.

_ So that is how it went, now I was currently causing trouble which you will figure out how now._

I opened up the door and standing there was a pissed Will, or so I should guess since he always looks pissed with that stupid straight face,

"How did you get out?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Ronald let me out." I said smiling.

"I did not I swear!" Ronald yelled in defense.

"Then how was she able to get out of the cage?"Will questioned him while I smiled innocently.

"I don't know, she broke the lock or something!"

"I did not!"

"Then explain the broken lock on the cage." Will said looking over my head to the cage I was originally in, "And why is everyone in here and not working, you'll be given overtime if you don't start."

"We were asked to come here sir, Ronald was yelling at Lily to listen to him but she didn't and after three useless attempts he called for help." Alan replied to the higher up.

He nodded then looked down at me and waited for my reply, fixing is glasses again.

I sighed, "If I'm half-demon that still means I have strength like demons, but since I never knew about it I never used it and just used simple strength like normal humans." I explained the older man, but I was just guessing but I'm pretty sure I was right.

"We are still trying to situate a room for you to stay in and get cameras to put in your room, where you can sleep from 8 to 6 then watched over again."

"Listen here Will! I am not a five year old who sleeps at 8 and I am not some old person who wakes up at the crack of dawn! I don't have school so I'm not sleeping or waking up that early!"

He sighed irritatingly, not knowing what to do and frustrated at me, "I honestly have no idea what to do with you right now."

"Maybe you can take her to the library and have her read books." Ronald suggested.

"I don't know how to read, no school. I only know a little bit and that's it."

"Um, well then how about you just play with a couple of toys or something?"

"We don't have any toys Ronald." Eric told him.

"I'm not 5!" I yelled at them.

Will just sighed and ignored me, "Grell, its your turn to watch her."

"What?! I am not a babysitter William!"

"We all have jobs Grell, and you obviously aren't doing yours right now as you're just trying to fix your hair." Will said fixing his glasses.

"A lady must always look good!" Grell yelled.

"Lady? I thought you were some ugly drag queen."

"Why you little brat!"

"Nnnnn!" I stuck my tongue him which resulted in us two making faces at each other.

William sighed and left us as we were along with the others, "Just watch her." he said an closed the door locking it.

"Hey! You get back here!" I yelled and I ran over to the door only to be picked up by Grell, "Let me down!"

"Nuh-uh brat, I was told to watch you, even though I don't want to."

I glared at him.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna go back and change out of this nightgown."

"Ohhh~ Shopping!"

"I didn't say that, I said I want to change out of these clothes and go back!"

"Come on, we can go meet one of my friends, she always has the latest style in clothes!"

"This _she_ is probably a _he_, and I don't like dresses so don't even try putting me in one!"

"Oh come on! Every lady wears a dress!" and he dragged me over to the door, unlocked it, then dragged me down the hall.

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage to Undertakers, he's bound to know how to get to the shinigami realm and get Lily back." Ciel told his butler.

"My lord, I am not sure why you are worrying so much about Lily, she is perfectly fine and she won't cause trouble for you or anyone." Sebastian said,

"Are you questing my orders Sebastian?" Ciel questioned him.

"No my lord, just keeping you informed, the Undertaker may not be able to help as much, I hope you know that." he got a jacket and began to button him up.

"I do, now lets go." he said as Sebastian finished.

The two walked out of the manor and over to the carriage. Sebastian helped Ciel in then headed to the front where he took the reins and started to ride to town where they would meet the Undertaker.

_Back at the shingami realm wasn't so good either as I was currently groaning in boredness as the two males, both feminine, talked about fashion._

_ I can't believe these two! I am not dressing in anything they put me in! _I thought as I stood as far away as I could from them looking out the window.

"Oh, yes this dress will do just fine!" Grell squealed. His friend went in the back and moments later came out with a very ruffly dress, "Lily get over here!" Grell yelled over to me.

I looked over my shoulder and almost ran out of the shop, it was orange obviously because everyone thinks its cute to match my hair with my the dress I'm wearing and it spread out to show white ruffles under it, at the top was a orange ribbon to and the bottom, scattered around the white frills were a few more orange ribbons,

"You don't expect me to wear that do you?" I asked.

"Of course I do! It is beautiful is it not?!" he exclaimed.

"It looks like I could suffocate in all the ruffles." I yelled at him.

"Oh come on it looks amazing!" and he pulled my arm and into a dressing room and started to try and undress me.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as I smacked his hand away and inched went all the way to the corner.

"I'm trying to undress you darling, now come on and raise those arms."

"Get out!" and I pushed him out only to hear him whine about his head, "I can dress myself thank you!"

I began to strip from my nightgown and after that was off I threw it into a corner then got dressed into the blasted dress which I am sure will be the way I die today.

"Ok I'm done!" I yelled out and walked out of the dressing room and into the main part of the store where I was fully dressed in the new dress along with some orange ballet flats with sparkles on them.

"Oh You look amazing!" Grell squealed and squeezed me till I turned purple, yep I am so going to die today one way or another.

"Grell! I can't *gasp* can't breath!"

He stopped strangling me and turned back to his friend, "You always do the greatest job!"

"Of course I do, but there is still one thing missing." he walked around the counter and over to me and before I knew it he was putting my hair up in two small pigtails at the sides of my head while leaving most of it out and pinned some of bangs back with a hair clip that had to orange flowers on it made of plastic,

"Their we go! Now you look absolutely adorable!" he said, the difference between him and Grell and them acting like girls was he used a more female voice unlike Grell.

"I feel like I'm five."

"Aww, you're so cute!" Grell squealed again.

"Will you knock it off with all the squealing!" I yelled at him but the two were gushing over my "cuteness" that they probably didn't hear anything.

I glared angrily at them till Grell finely stopped, "Well I guess it's time to bring you back to the dispatch my 2 hours are almost up."

"You mean to say this the girl they brought back to the dispatch? The half-demon?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah so what?! You gotta problem about it?"

"You are absolutely the most cutest demon I have ever seen!"

I face palmed, "Grell, take me back, I'm done hanging around here." I went into the dressing room and picked up my vanilla nightgown then walked back out and over to the door, waiting for Grell to finish his goodbyes with his friend.

After that we went back to the dispatch where I was then watched by Alan while Grell was being scolded for taking me out shopping., and I can tell you right now it was B-O-R-I-N-G, boring. Alan obviously didn't wan to be here but neither did I and so for the past 2 hours all I did was literally sit in a chair and count each second while he read a book, jerk, it was about the same for Eric except he was a little fun since I was able to talk a little bit with him but it was still boring, when Will came in he just stared at me, creep.

While_ that was all happening since 2 hours is pretty long Ciel was already at Undertakers while Sebastian just finished telling a joke._

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

Undertaker stood up from recovering from his laughter and lifted himself up with the help of his desk, "Heh, heh, heh, I mean I can't do anything, that girls been wanted for a while now and I can't do anything but give you info about why."

"Then tell me why they kidnapped her."

"My Earl, are you worried for the rat?"

He sighed frustrated and his cheeks blushed slightly, "She owes me money and thats it, now tell me why they kidnapped her."

"They're worried."

"Worried? About what?" he asked confused

"That she'll turn into someone like her father."

"And whose her father?"

"Someone even here knows, the one and only-"

"Lucifer." a familiar voice cut in.

Ciel and Sebastian looked behind them while the Undertaker looked up and snickered at the person in front of the three.

"What are you doing here!" Ciel yelled at the man in front of them.

"I just want to know how my niece is, oh and don't call me by that old name, the real name is Akib, I was just given that last name by my master, but I've already devoured her soul." the man now named Akib told them.

"Well your _niece _was kidnapped by the reapers."

"Hm, ok." Akib said relaxed, as if it didn't matter.

"Ok!?"

"Yes, ok, she's perfectly fine, and I don't have to worry about her now."

"And why's that!" he continued his yelling.

"Because I already ate her mothers soul." Akib told the young boy as he gave the young earl a sinister smile.

"So that was the women who gave you that terrible name before." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, it was a terrible name, but its not as bad as being contracted to a kid, what did he ask for? Candy?"

"Me and my young masters contract is of no concern to you, you might be Lucifer's brother but their is nothing important about you in hell other than you are your brothers shadow."

"Why you-!" Akib started but was cut off by Ciel.

"Sebastian! I believe we're here for info from the Undertaker, not to fight with Lucifers' shadow." and he smirked.

"You little brat! You are just a human so watch your tongue!"

But Ciel was ignoring him and went back to talking to Undertaker and Sebastian, "So Lily is the daughter of Lucifer? Sebastian how did you not know this?"

"It was kept secret since it would disgrace the whole family if people knew Luc fell in love with a human and even borne a child with her, he could easily kill everyone but it would still be disgraceful." Akib told him.

"So Lily is pretty much nonexistent to all the demons? That would explain why you couldn't learn anything about her Sebastian, is that the only reason why the shinigami's took her? To make sure she wouldn't end up like her father?"

"Also to not loose control of her demon powers, thanks to you all she now knows she's half-demon, who's knows what she'll do now with the own powers of Lucifer."

"She'd figure out eventually being with all the reapers, and I'm pretty sure you're the one who called her a half-baku!"

"Yeah but she didn't know what a baku was! She probably believed it was some foreign word! It would've all been better if she never believed in any of this stuff! No demons or shinigami's or even angels!"

"And what do angels have to do with this?"

"The angels will be hunting after her much worst then they have been, most of the angels haven't been trying that hard and mostly just watching her, but now that they know that she knows she's half-demon and with the shinigami's they're going to be actually hunting her."

"Then we just have to get to the shinigami realm."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Akib asked grouchily.

"With the help of a reaper."

"And how do you plan on that, Undertaker there is retired and wanted anyway."

"We know another reaper other Undertaker."

"Young master, don't tell me you're implying going to ask him to take you to the shingami real?" Sebastian asked

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Yes I am implying that we'll ask him."

"And how do you plan on contacting him?"

"You know how to, I don't think I should have to tell you."

Sebastian sighed, "Right."

"Good bye Undertaker, Akib, you're coming with me." Ciel said finely as he walked away from the Undertaker and to the door with Sebastian following behind.

"And what says I have to leave with you?"

"You have entered my game of chess since you made contact with Lily, thus you are my pawn now." Ciel told him looking back to the demon, "Now lets go find that blasted reaper." and he walked out with Akib following

Me-Hi! So Since schools in I'll be updating every 2 weeks now, sorry I really wish I could update every week, also Lily you look so cute in ruffels

Lily-You just had to stick me in ruffles?! I'm gonna suffocate!

Me-No you won't

Ciel-You're going to kill her.

Me-No I'm not!

Sebastian-I can't believe I am actually going to have to talk to him.

Me-owo Come on, we all know what chu gonna do.

Sebastian-Don't even speak of it or at all.

Me-...

Sebastian- -_-

Me-Bwaaaaaa!

Sebastian-*smacks head* Don't ever do that again.

Me-Ow, you're so mean

Akib-How can I of all people be a pawn to that earl?!

Me-Quiet Abik!

Akib-It's Akib!

Me-Whatever, you're not that important anyway! Sebastian already said so!

Sebastian-He's not.

Akib-I might not be important but my brother is!

Me-I never knew he had a brother anyway, :p you're just a baby if you're gonna tell Lucifer.

Sebastian-Because he is not important in any line of history and he will be.

Me-True.

Lily-Any who these 2 weeks better go fast I want away from them!

Me-Yeah, yeah, I know, bye~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Bassy~ I knew you were always playing hard to get! But you finely came to realize are love towards each other!~" Grell squealed as he held a picture to his chest.

"Sebastian, what's on the picture you gave him?" Ciel asked.

"Think nothing of it young master." Sebastian told him.

Ciel sighed but didn't question it anymore, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know.

"Now Grell could you please take us to the shinigami realm?"

"I'd love to bu-"

Sebastian suddenly had an envelope in his hand and wore a fake smile to him, knowing that he knew what was in it.

"Oh you know I'd do anything for you Bassy~!"

"Who is this guy?" Akib asked..

"He is Grell Sutcliff, a reaper we have ran into plenty of times." Ciel told Akib.

"Was he reaping souls or something?"

"No, he was chasing after Sebastian because he _'loves' _Sebastian."_  
_

"Don't say it like that!" Grell yelled at him, "We really are in love!" and he ran to give Sebastian a hug to only be stopped by a hand in a face.

"I do not remember their ever being a 'we', there was just you and your imagination." And he wiped the imaginary dust and germs from his gloves.

"Oh, Bassy you are such a cruel man, well off to the shinigami realm!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" I yelled as I ran down the halls of the buildings.

Will ran down the hall trying to catch me, "I told you to stay in the room!"

"I am not going to be monitered by cameras while I sleep!"

As I ran I ended up at a library and quickly opened the doors, "Woah! Their's a lot of book s here." I heard the door begin to creak and open and I quickly hid behind a book shelf.

I began to hear footsteps get closer and closer till they were right near me, a head suddenly popped around the corner and I almost screamed if a hand hadn't been put over my mouth.

"Quiet kid, or they'll find you." and he moved his hand away.

"Uncle!" I squealed happily.

"Yep, and my names Akib, ok?"

"Ok!" I said happily, "So can we see my mother no?"

"Sorry I already ate her soul."

"W-what? You're lying."

"Nope."

"B-but why?'

"She made a contract with me to first find you then report back on how you were. It took 5 months till I found you and you were fine, had a nice house to live in and got food, so you were obviously ok."

"B-but you were going to take me to her!" I began to shake from the sudden shock that my uncle had eaten my mothers soul.

"I was when you were there but I finished my part of the bargain while your mother had to finish her end."

"S-so, you killed my mother."

"I suppose you could say that."

I stared at him blankly then ran out of the library and out of his sight.

I ran down the hallway, eyes closed, and as I ran I bumped into someone and we both fell on the ground, the other falling on top, "Ah, sorry." I opened my eyes to look up and on top of me was Ciel and my face turned red.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was." and he stopped when he saw it was me and his face turned red as well, "S-sorry Lily, I didn't mean to fall on you." he flustered out.

We stayed like that for a second in awkward silence till we both quickly got up off of each other.

"I almost didn't know it was you." Ciel said as he looked away still flustered.

"I know I look five." I said looking down at my whole attire.

"I-it looks fine."

I didn't know what to reply so instead I changed the converse, "So how did you and uncle get here?"

"Grell brought us here by Sebastian giving him and envelope."

"What was in it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Hm, I wonder if they were nude pics or something? I didn't know Sebastian went that way."

"He doesn't have a 'way' unless he gets info."

"Not necessarily my lord." suddenly Sebastian was near us.

"Oh, hello Sebastian." I at him.

"Good evening Miss Lily, I hope the reapers had treated you well."

"Yeah I suppose, they tried to keep me in a cage but I broke it and got out, then I was just watched and Grell turned me into an actual girl, I feel like I'm either five or a doll." I told him.

"Ah, I can tell by your outfit."

"Lily don't run off!" I heard Akib yell and I went behind Ciel,

"I don't want to see him, he ate my mothers soul." I told him.

"Lily!" Akib yelled again and he reached for me behind Ciel till his hand was stopped by Sebastian.

"It is obvious that miss Lily does not wish to talk or be by you right now."

"Get off of me!" he yelled as he ripped his hand out of Sebastian's grip.

"Lily, get over here I'm your uncle."

"Yeah so? That doesn't mean I have to listen to you, my knowledge of you is very small so If you left it wouldn't matter." I then turned back to Ciel, "We should probably get out of here or else William will find me and you guys."

Just then I saw William turning the corner, are eyes met and he made his way over, walking fast over to us.

"Hey we should really be going now, Williams coming over."

"The child has been authorized to be watched by us which means you must hand her over." William told them walking up.

"I am sorry but I was not ordered to allow you to take her." Sebastian told the reaper.

"Hey! If she's being given to anyone she should be given to me, I am family." Akib yelled at them.

"Yes, and then she would meet more of her family, which we do not want." Will said.

"What if I do wanna meet more of my family!?" I then yelled at them.

"That cannot happen or else we would be failing in everything we were trying to avoid."

"Well I wanna see my family!"

"Miss Lily, it is not as easy as you may think, your father is a busy person." Sebastian told me.

"Really? What does he do?" I asked.

Akib faced palmed, "You don't even know who your father is?!"

"Of course I don't, no one has told me yet."

"It's Satan."

"Hmm, then take me to Satan so I can say hello to my father."

William glared at Akib, "No one is taking you to see Satan or even out of here."

"If I want out here then I can! Especially when Sebastian _and_ Uncle are here!" I yelled at him and began to walk away till suddenly I hear a clink and turned around, a butter knife was in between the clips at the end of Will's death scythe.

Sebastian smirked at Will, "Since miss Lily is actually under are watch and also Satan's daughter I cannot allow you to hurt the small princess."

"Princess?" I questioned them.

"Satan is the king of hell." Akib explained, "You are the child of him, even if you're only half-demon you have his blood."

"Yeah but I'm a street rat, not a princess, I only know Ciel and Sebastian because I had to pay Ciel back for spilling all his tea."

"Give the child back." Will told Sebastian as he took the butter knife out and pointed the weapon at him.

"My Lord, what do you wish for me to do?" Sebastian asked the young earl.

"I order you to protect me and Lily as we leave this place." Ciel told him then turned to Akib, "You help us leave this place."

"And why should I do that?!"

"Because if you don't your brother will be angry at you for letting his daughter get hurt."

Akib glared but began to lead the way out as the children followed him.

William went to go after them only to be blocked by Sebastian and he smiled at the reaper and suddenly they were engaged in a fight, jumping on every bookshelf and statue around.

Me and Ciel ran behind Akib as he tried to find the way out.

"You come here without even knowing how to leave?!" I yelled at him.

"It's not my fault if I don't know how to get out!" Akib yelled back at me.

"Are you sure Sebastian can face him?" I asked turning to look at Ciel as I continued to run.

"He should be able to it wouldn't be the first time he fought a reaper." Ciel told me.

"Ok." and we continued to run down the hall and leave.

We ran for a while till we came to a fork in the road, "Eh, what now?" I asked.

"We can either break up or stay together." said Akib.

"What are we even looking for?"

"Either Grell or a door that opens to a portal." Ciel explained, "The portal will bring us back to the alley streets while Grell can take us back to the manor."

"Can't Sebastian just take us home?"

"No apparently not." he sighed.

"Hmmm, Akib, you go left, and me and Ciel will go right."

We all nodded in agreement and separated ways.

As we walked it became very awkward very fast, "So how do you guys know Grell?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"He killed my aunt during the Jack the Ripper case."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was she a prostitute?"

"No, she was one of the murderers."

"Wait, so there was two murderers?"

"Yes, Madam Red and Grell were the Ripper."

"Oh..."

We stayed silent for a little till I tried again, "Um, so how'd you find Uncle?"

"He came to the Undertakers wondering where you were and informed us that you were Satan's daughter which is why Sebastian couldn't find anything out about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Satan kept it a secret that he had a child with a human so you were pretty much nonexistent to demons."

'So Satan didn't want me or something?"

"I don't know, that's something to ask him if you ever meet him."

"Emphases on _if I meet him, _knowing how my life has been so far I'll never meet him."

And we fell back into silence as we walked down the hall.

"I'm getting tired." I complained, so far we've only found a couple of doors but their was nothing in there but work paper or offices.

"It hasn't been that long." Ciel said gaining annoyment at my complaining.

"For a person that's been running most of the day yes it is since all that's down here is doors obviously filled with paper, lets go a different way, I'm sure Sebastian's beat Will already so lets have him find Grell."

"The other reapers probably come to fight to, lets just keep going."

"Uuuuuggghhhh, this is so boring." I groaned and began to drag my feet.

'Stop dragging your feet." Ciel said, twitching an eyebrow.

"Fiiiine." and I picked my feet up only to step on my dress and fall on my butt.

"Ah, Lily are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, owww, my butt hurts now though."

"Stand back up them and come on."

'You're being mean an grumpy now, I bet you're tired." I teased him and giggled as I stood up only to flinch when my right foot touched the ground.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"Can you still walk on it?"

"I think I can." and as I made a step and put pressure on it I quickly brought it back up, "Yeah never mind, I don't think I can, maybe one of the rooms has something I can wrap it up." and I began to crawl on the floor to the closest door.

Ciel's face turned red. "W-will you stop crawling. I can check." and he walked past to the room.

"Why?" but I stopped anyway and leaned on the wall.

"Because it's indecent and unladylike to be crawling, especially in a dress."

"Then why don't you get in this dress if you know how to act in it so perfectly

"I am not wearing a dress, not crawling in it is common sense."

"Pfft, who ever said _In _was common."

"No one who knows you for sure." and he came back with some cotton wrap(?) and a pin, "I found this in one of the drawers along with this pin." he said raising them up.

I nodded and took my right shoe off and looked as it was already starting to swell, "Well that was fast." I said looking at it.

I was waiting for Ciel to give me the wrap and pin but he didn't and instead started to wrap my ankle himself, my face grew red and as I looked down at Ciel red started to creep up his face to,

"Dude, what are you doing? It's gonna come all undone when I move it."

"Eh, sorry." and this time he tightened it.

I yelled a little, "Ah! Not to tight, give me it!" and I yanked it out of his hand and started to wrap it myself quickly.

"Shouldn't you go slower?" he questioned.

"I've had enough experience on the streets." and I pinned it then smiled looking down at it, "There that should do it." I then looked back up at him, "Ok, so what now?"

"What?"

"I can't walk on it, so unless you find a stick I can use I'm gonna have to lean on you."

"U-uh, um, ok." Ciel stuttered out and with the help of him and the wall I stood up and leaned my right side on his left.

"Ok we can go now." and we continued walking and checking doors while I forgot my shoe.

After a while we finely found the door, as we opened it there was spirals everywhere and it felt cold,

"Guess we should wait for Sebastian and Akib."

"That won't be necessary." and he called for Sebastian, yelling in the middle of the empty hall.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian asked, as he was suddenly next to us, his outfit was torn and wholes platererd the swallow tail as some blood even dripped down his face from a couple cut.

I shrieked a little but Ciel ignored me, "You look horrendous, any way we found are way back to London.'

"Yes my lord."

"What about Uncle?!" I questioned, as I set my foot down only to wince and bring it back down and continue to lean on Ciel.

"Miss Lily, what happened?" Sebastian asked ignoring my question.

"I just tripped and twisted my ankle, nothing to worry about, now what about my Uncle!" I demanded.

"He has already left."

"What?! Why?! And how?!"

"There is more than one portal here, it seems he was to in a haste to find you."

"He is the worst uncle ever!" I yelled angrily, "Lets just go back to London where we can go back to your manor."

"Sebastian, give Lily a piggyback so we can get home quicker." Ciel ordered the demon butler.

Sebastian bowed, picked me up, and sat me on his back where I gripped his neck so I wouldn't fall. We walked through the door and suddenly we were walking through an alley.

"Shinigami's are so weird." I said outloud as we walked out of the alley and found a carriage man wo would drive us back to the manor.

"Indeed they are princess."

"Princess? Oh yeah, right, I'm the princess of hell, yeah don't call me princess every again, just stick with Lily please."

Sebastian nodded and sat me in the carriage then helped Ciel in then got in himself, sitting across from us.

We rode back in silence where I eventually fell asleep during the ride.

Me-Hai! Look!... ANOTHER CHAPTER! _Gasp!_

Ciel-The ending was stupid.

Me-Shut cha mouth and deal with Lily sleeping and you all in a carriage!

Sebastian-Seems that Akib left.

Me-Yeah, he's a terrible person, but he left to do something...

Lily-What he leave to do?

Me-Just guess and keep cho thoughts in cho head.

Lily-Why are you talking like that?

Me-'CUZ I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Ciel-Just finish this and get back to working on chapter 10

Me-Fine! *runs to computor.*

Ciel-*sigh*

Me-Wait! I have to say first, sorry for cornyness on Lily being Satan's daughter, and the lame idea of portals and then the portal, I'm not original at all. TT-TT Now bye!


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to being carried into the mansion in Sebastian's arms. I looked up at him through slit eyes then behind me to watch the horses gallop away with the carriage connected to them then looked down to my side and saw Ciel. I wish I could stay like this but I am not 5 and this is embarrassing, but as I got ready to say something everyone ran out of the mansion while Pluto just popped his head up and yawned rally loud which in turn made me jump and squeal at the loud yawn/roar almost.

"Lily you're back!" Mey-rin and Finny said in sink.

"I told you their was nothing to worry about! Why don't you ever listen!?" Barldroy yelled at the two.

"Oh Miss Lily you've awoken." Sebastian said as if just noticing my awaken body.

"Yes I'm awake... now can you please put me down?" I asked as I tried not to yell at the others as they talked to loud... if you could even call it that more like screaming.

Sebastian nodded and sat me down and next to Ciel where I slightly blushed as I realized I had fell asleep right by him.

"Of course she's fine, it's not like they would do anything, they knew she lived with us and that she's a Phantomhive servant." and smiled slightly at me then quickly turned his head, embarrassed that he literally just smiled... and at the girl he just saved.

"Why is the young masters face getting red?" Finny asked. and Sebastian chuckled a little while all the other 3 servants tried to look at his face.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said as he sipped his tea, it seemed like he kinda wanted to see Ciel's red face to but... I never really know with him since he's always sipping tea.

"W-well I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." and I yawned tiredly as we all walked inside. I said goodnight to them and went up to my room where I got out of the horrendous dress and into one of the other vanilla nightgowns, this one was a little shorter, obviously meant for the Summer as it only stopped at my knees.

I sighed happily as I got in bed and snuggled into big blankets, "Sigh, I can't believe I almost had to sleep in a monitored room, those creepy reapers, I hope I never have to see them again." and I quickly slipped into the dark nightmarish dream that I knew was coming.

2 weeks passed and everything was compleltry normal, solved a few cases, faought a reaper again but that all is normal, if only it would stay like that.

_ Black, that's all around here, no color, no, light... just black._

"Ha, ha, yes of course."

A voice?_ I question, _A voice in all this darkness?_ But as I continued to wonder things started to clear up and I saw a strange man with a beautiful women, Who's that? I try to speak but nothing comes out, I look down at my hands but I'm completely see through._

"What will we name her?"_ the women asks the male._

"Anything wish me dear, I am fine with whatever knowing she'll become a great demon in the future, might even become the ruler!" _he boasts to his wife I would only suspect._

What is this? Isn't this supposed to be a nightmare? Shouldn't I be screaming or something in fear?_ I look around the are and begin to take in the scenery, it looks like a nursery but... it's scary, there's a whole bunch of torches and skulls on the walls, but not normal human skulls, these skulls are strange and twisted or edited, like strange creatures you would be told by your mother or father, like a monster that lives under your bed and under the stair cases with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes._

I wonder what the baby looks like?_ I walk over to what looks like a cradle and in there is the skeleton of a baby. I jump back and fall on the ground and suddenly the two couple can see me._

"AHHHHHH!" _The women screams as she notices the skeleton and me._

"How did a lowly demon like you get in here?! I didn't even sense you you hafling!" _The man booms at me, but as I stare at him he begins to deform, his eyes begin to glow red and he begins to grow horns, his nails begin to grow long, teeth begin to sharpen and grow a great length, and I, just sitting on the ground, looks up at him stupidly as if I don't understand, which in my defense I don't._

"ANSWER ME YOU LOW CREATURE!" _he yells and I flinch as his voice didn't sound as human like it was a second ago, like a deep demonic voice, but then again he didn't even look human anymore like a second ago either, more demonic._

_ He crouches down and picks me up by my hair and yanks it harshly as I am hoisted up, my feet about 2 inches from the ground,_ "When I ask a question I expect an answer, especially from the likes of you." _he scowls._

"I-I don't know."_ I say finely finding my voice._

"Where is my daughter!"_ he demands, yanking my hair and shaking me._

"I-I don't know, I-I swear."_ I tell him legitly scared enough I could pee._

_ He smirks at my cowardliness,_ "Do you even know who you're talking to? Show some pride for yourself halfling." _but still I just shrieked back, or well... tried since he did have my hair and me in the air._

_ His smirk only grew when he saw just how week I was,_ "Heh, heh, heh, well if you're that weak maybe I should put you out of your misery you worthless creature!" _and with his free hand he brought it up and struck down with his long nails, evilly smiling and eyes glowing crazily like a mad man as he killed the accused child who did something with his daughter-._

I jolted up with sweat beaded to my face, "W-w-what... w-w-what kind of dream was that it felt more like the real deal... like it actually happened... but I don't even know who those people were, but the women sure was pretty, and they both seemed pretty familiar, even if the guy was gonna kill me." I say aloud to no one.

"Well I obviously can't go to sleep now, guess I'll just wonder around._" _I bring my legs over the bed and jump off it and quietly walk to the window to be greeted by darkness, "Sigh, no one's awake either." I then walked over and opened the door then went to wonder around.

"Lets see, I wanna gooooo... left!" I yell whisper and began to walk down the hallway in a random direction.

"Man I wanna sleep, but if I do that man will probably pop up and I think I've heard if you're killed in your dreams you can be killed in real life." I've guessed that I woke up somewhere around 12-1 o'clock in the mourning because everyone seemed dead right now, and only I would know this because I checked everyone's room... well I checked everyone but Sebastian and Ciels' because Sebastians' Sebastian and that's all the reasoning you need and going in Ciels' room at night while he's sleeping just made me blush, I mean it would be completely strange if I did.

As I walked down the hall's I began to hear creaking sounds and automatically got scared, *Oh no! What if that man came back from dream and is going to kill me?! No I don't wanna die yet!* as I panic in my head the clicking only gets closer and I begin run down the hall but the sound didn't change at all, in fact it sounded closer.

I go to run faster then trip, as I go to examine what I trip on I figure out it was one of Plutos' chew toy then I look back up to see a dark face in front of my and quickly scotch up against the left wall where I quickly pull my knees together and bury my head between them as I shake in fear.

"Miss Lily?"

I almost screeched out in fear but a gloved hand was pressed over my mouth, "Miss Lily what are you doing up so early?"

I sigh in delight as I notice it's just Sebastian, "_Sigh_, Wow I'm glad it's just you Sebastian, for a little I thought you were someone else who was hunting me down and trying to kill me."

"What on earth are you talking about Miss Lily?" he questions me as if I'm the insane one... maybe a little but whateves.

"Their was this guy in my dream, he had crazy looking horns and red glowing eyes with really long nails and sharp teeth, he was trying to kill me because he thought I did something with his daughter, he kept calling me a halfling."

Sebastian sighed, "You have the most craziest of dreams, already dreaming about other demons."

"No, there was one demon and one human... I think, she didn't try anything and she seemed completely normal, even passed out seeing a skeleton baby was in the place of her baby daughter." I explained

Sebastian looked deep in thought for a second which confused me till suddenly he was smiling back at me with an outstretched hand, "M'Lady if you would allow me to escort you to your room."

"M'Lady? I'm still a servant here who the hell are you calling _M'Lady_?" I question him.

"If you are the daughter of Satan then I must only show my up most respect to the eventual ruler."

"I'm not being no queen of hell or anything, I'm staying normal right here."

Sebastian just sighed then a question popped in my head, "Sebastian why don't you sleep?"

"As a demon I do not need sleep, it is more of a luxury and something we will sometimes mimic, but since you are still half human you still require sleep, not as much but it's obvious you still do."

"So you don't have dreams?"

"No I do not," and he sighed, "And it seems they would be quite troublesome with how you always awaken in the mourning."

"That's because I have nightmares. So you don't dream about things you like? Like women or souls?"

His eyes turned wide and he couldn't hold back a slight chuckle which partly scared me, "I do not care for women unless I gain something."

"Oh so you're one of those weird guys who only have sex to gain something, like prostitutes have sex so they can have money."

"Miss Lily I do not deem this as an appropriate conversation for a child your age."

"I'm not a kid though, there for I can talk about things like this right?"

He sighed once more, "Why don't I take you back to your room Miss Lily?" he asked.

"Good job trying to avoid the question, but terribly done to, but I'll let it slide, anyway I don't want to go to sleep."

"And why is that?" he asked slightly concerned, but it could have been an act.

"Because if I do I'm gonna have another stupid nightmare and I might even meet that one guy again and he was really scary since he was about to kill me."

He chuckled again at how childish I was, "You still need your sleep though as a growing women."

"I could follow you around till everyone wakes up." I suggested.

"I said you needed to sleep." he told me slightly sternly.

"And I said I didn't want to go to sleep." I replied back.

"Miss Lily I advise you to go to sleep before I must take you to your room myself." he said, his eyes glowing as a warning to not push him.

I glared, "Fine I'll go to bed but if I wake up screaming 'cuz someone was trying to eat me you're the first person I'm running to and annoying." and I walked back to my room,

As I walked in it was still dark so I quickly walked over to the candle and lit it then closed my door and jumped into bed... literally. I snuggled in the covers and fell asleep with the candle still lit.

_-_ _As __he killed the accused child who did something with his daughter, someone came into the room, _"M'Lord!" _and he looked at the child, confused on how she was there but ignored it._

"What is it!" _the demon now lord_ _yelled at him._

"Their has been complaint about your human wife, they have declared as a disgrace and have speaked treason against you." _he spoke in a rush.__  
_

"WHAT?!"_ he boomed angrily, he looked down at me and growled viciously, still looking inhuman, _"Chain this child! I will be there shortly!"_ and my hair was switched into the other persons hand, he then walked over to his wife I would now guess and woke her from her passed out shape, _"Dear, I must deal with someone will you be ok?" _his voice suddenly turned soft and sweet, and he turned back to human and his face softened._

"Yes dear I'm fine... just please find are daughter." _and the women or wife began to tear up and weep_.

"Do not worry, I will gain all the info on are daughters where about's as soon as possible from this halfling as soon as I deal with the other problem." _and he left his wife and walked passed me and the other, I would only guess, demon as his eyes glowed red at me and walked out the door._

_ I stared after him till my hair was suddenly pulled, _"Come on you! I don't know how a half creature like you could have gotten in here but you will surely die if you don't give the Lord the answers he wants when he question's you." _and he dragged me down a long hallway, never letting go of me hair, _"Here we are you reached beast."_ and after slapping, kicking, and punching, he was able to get me changed up, because of my short stature I also just dangled there, _"Stupid halfling." _and he left. _

_ After a short while the _Lord_ came down looking human with blood on his hands and some on his face. I quickly grew rigged and shook slightly from where I hang,_

Come on, _I told myself _Wake up!

_I knew he saw me shaking as he began to smirk at me, _"How hilarious! The same person who has done way with my child now shakes in front of him! I must say you are very weak that it is funny." _his face then grew scaring, _"Where is my child you blemish."

"I-I don't know! I swear-!" _and suddenly I felt a surge of pain go through me and screamed._

"Worthless halfling, did you forget you are in hell and that I am the most greatest punisher in the world?!"

Wait, hell? And the greatest punisher? Is he... Satan? Then that means that that women was- _More pain went through me and cuts began to spread a cross my arms and skin._

"Now tell me, where is my daughter? How are you linked with her! You're so weak and she will one day be strong! Tell me what you did or I'll kill you!" _the more angrier he got the more deeper the cuts got and the pain grew._

_ I screamed again and began to cry, _"L-linked?" _ I stuttered out through gritted teeth._

"When you weren't here she was, when you suddenly appeared she was gone, then as you left for a few seconds she was back crying, when you appeared once more, well... you know."_ and smirked as he looked at my state with a crazy insane look_, "I don't get to punish a halfling much, they usually steer clear of hell." _and he laughed as more cuts broke out on my used to be nice skin._

Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! _ I yelled inside as I tried to leave this terrible nightmare full of the most realist of pain. As the pain grew and so did the cuts even more, even bruises began to appear all I could do was cry and scream in pain and agony till I finely gave in and screamed for someone I knew was only far away,_ "CIEL!"_ I yelled.  
_

I gasped as I sat up quickly but regretted it as my head began to pound and I laid back down, I looked out the window and it looked about time to get up, I looked over at the candle stick which had been blown out somewhere in the night because it wasn't all the way the down like I had expected to see. This time I slowly got up but instead of pain going though my head it went all over, as if I had been whipped a thousand times a- I realized that even though their was no scars the pain was still there as I could feel the cuts from my nightmare.

"I-I feel hot." I stuttered out and felt my forehead only to be met by heat. "I guess I have a fever... oh well I can't do much for that." So I got up out of bed and got dressed in the usual maids uniform. As I looked in the mirror while brushing my hair I could barely make out scars of what had happened in my dream, "Idiot that was no dream or nightmare, it was a hundred percent real now just accept it." I told myself and decided to tie a blew bow in the back of my head, though I'm sure I looked like an idiot I kept it in since it matched the dress.

"Good mourning." I greeted everyone cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen where the other servants were eating breakfast.

"Good mourning Lily." Finnian and Mey-rin greeted happily as usual.

"Mourning." Barldroy greeted, though unlike the others he didn't as enthusiastic and yawned.

"Lily are you ok?" Finny asked me.

"Yeah why?" I lied and questioned.

"You look hot yes you do, your face is gettin' red to yes it is." Mey-rin told me.

"Really? I feel fine." I lied once more.

"Why don't you go lay down, we can tell Sebastian that you're not feeling ok." Barldroy said, he never really cared much so I've learned but he sounded actually slightly worried.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka agreed... I think.

"N-no, I'm fine, really." I tried to wave them off but it obviously wasn't working as they pressed me to go rest, though I wouldn't listen. Suddenly Sebastian came in and they all stopped bothering me only to go bother _ ,_ about how I had a fever.

"Is this true? Well your face does look red," and he put is hand on my forehead, "And you are kinda hot."

_Lier, you didn't even take your glove off, _"Really I'm fine ok. Look I can do everything perfectly fine." and I picked up a dish, threw it high up in the air, then caught it, "See? Fine." I didn't want to admit to possibly having a fever since then I would have to rest, and rest equals nap, which equals sleep, which equals a high chance of more pain.

"Well ok, but don't strain yourself, if you feel lightheaded just stop and rest." Sebastian told me.

"Really Sebastian I'm not 5 I can deal with a fever." but his actually looked concerned which made me question if he really had felt the heat emitting from my head.

As the day went on my fever only got worst and I almost did rest a few times, but wasn't going to act like some child so I yelled at myself to stop whining and continued on with the day.

I walked up the now familiar stairs and down the familiar path to Ciels' office after being called to there. I opened the door and walked in and flopped down on one of the chairs, "Yes?" I questioned as I could only guess that he was told by someone I had a fever.

"It has come to my attention that you have fever." Ciel said.

_Knew it_, I thought irritated, "Yes but its nothing so don't worry."

"Sebastian told me you were kind of hot and face still looks slightly flushed, I want you to go back to your room and rest." he told me.

"What? No, I'm not going to go rest or whatever, I'm perfectly fine."

"If any of the servants see you out of bed and trying to do anything around the mansion they are instructed to send you back to your room and tell me.'

I gaped at him, was he serious?! He's really going to try and keep me under house arrest?! "Sorry Ciel but I am not going to sleep or anything."

"I thought you'd like the day off."

"Not when I'm under house arrest and can't move around."

But Ciel didn't care and waved me off to go _rest._

"Did you see the scars on her?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he poured him tea.

Ciel nodded slightly, "Slightly, they are really hard to see though, I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't told me so I could look for them. Did she tell you anything?" he asked as he took a sip of tea.

"I had found her in the hallways yesterday night or early in the mourning, she was very skeptical to go back to bed till I had threatened if she didn't I would bring her back to her room."

"Anything else?"

"When I went and checked on her she sweating and sturing in her sleep as if she was in pain and scars began to appear on her skin slowly, i had to blow the candle out for her as well."

"Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't have sent her to sleep."

"Maybe young master." and he filled his cup back up.

"Stupid idiots, I told them I didn't want to go and sleep." I grumbled as I sat on my bed after being scolded by all 3 of those idiots to go back to bed when ever I tried to leave the room or something. I sighed, "Why can't they just understand," and I fell on the bed, "I can't sleep, it's dangerous, if I do I might die." I wish I could tell them that but they would think I was crazy or making an excuse, but I had to stay active. I stood back up and began to spin in circles to keep me awake.

After about 20 seconds of just doing that I got dizzy and stopped and fell on my bed and yawned as I stared at the spinning ceiling, "No... I can't,,, I can't go to,,, _yawn... _to sleep." and I curled up in the soft bed as my whole body began to get hot yet sweaty and my breathing became rigid as I fell into what I can literally call hell.

I woke up to not the feeling of pain but something soft, I slowly opened my eyes to see the same man from my dream but instead of looking like he was going to kill me he looked like he was sad and had sorrow filled eyes.

"H-hello?" I questioned.

"I can't believe it, I hurt my own daughter those 13 years ago."

"Hm? What do you mean?" I questioned once more, and sat up feeling much better and refreshed and not sick at all.

"Y-you don't know me?"

It took me a few till all my memories came back and remembered who he was and quickly scotched back to widen the space between us, "Y-you're the man from my dream.'

"Dream, so that's what you think it was, if only it was." he mumbled.

"U-um, could you... explain it please?" I asked.

"I was to much in a hurry 13 years ago to see what you would turn into that I ended bringing the future you to the past, but I wasn't able to understand that, instead I just thought, "Where is my daughter? This stranger obviously has something to do with it.', so you ended up coming to past for a little while you slept."

"S-so you do know what you did." my voice still shaking.

"Yes, sadly I realize what I had did, but I regret it, and to show my regrets I have brought you home."

"Home?"

"Yes, my dear daughter," and he pulled back the curtains to view the vast land with fire in some areas and weird looking, monsterous, creatues walking around freely, while a few human looking people being tortured, "Back to hell, where you are meant to live as a high demon."

I stared at him in shock, "I-I'm in Hell? L-like actually in it?"

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?"

"N-no... theirs nothing wrong... father." and I relized that this was really my new home, where I was supposed to be forever now.

Father smiled at me as he was happy at me, "Good, then I shall call people to get you dressed, and do not worry, there features are mostly human." and with that he left the room.

Shortly after 3 human-looking demons came in, one had horns, another had leathery wings, and the last had sharp fangs, all dressed in the same outfit that seemed really sluty. They got me dressed a somewhat reveling outfit that would only seem normal for the princess of Hell.

It showed partialy my stomach and tried to hug my chest but with my pancakes it didn't do anyting major. It showed almost all of my legs and straps wrapped all around to the bottom where it wrapped around my feet to, the same went for my arms only the straps stoped and wrapped around my middle fingers. They couldnt do much with my sort hair so they left it be then left.

I looked in the skull surounded mirror which were all different types and blushed at how much of my skin showed, "My god, I would be getting scolded right now by Ciel if he saw me like this, he scolded me when I was just in boy clothes when we first met." and I smild at the memory of the first time which was only about 3 weeks ago. I shook my head rapidly,_ I should be here with father and other demons, not with humans, but... what about Ciel? _

I walked out of the big doors to meet my father standing in front of me, smiling as he had his halfling child back. We walked down the corridor where I began my new life.

Me-Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to wait this long!

Lily-WHAT THE HELL?! What am I doing!

Me-W-well, you're um... starting your new life with your papa.

Lily-B-but! I don't want to!

Me-Don't worry ok! I'm gonna make a sequeal!

Lily-GAH! You better!

Me-I will I swear.

Ciel-*glare*

Me-You'll have her back I swear!

Ciel-When!

Me-I don't know... there will be a timeskip though... thats all I can say.

Sebastian-You relize you have just angered both of them right?

Me-*sigh* Yeah I do... but... I want a sequeal. And don't worry I'll be working like crazy on it to!~

Lily & Ciel- Don't be putting any ~ get to work!

Me-*shrinks back* Ok, I will tommorow its 1:50 and I need to get up at 9:30 maybe , I stayed up this late to finsh though ;w;

Lily & Ciel-Who cares!

Me-Ok... sorry... not XD XP Its my story and I will decide what happenes ok!

Lily &Ciel-*glare*

Me-3


End file.
